


One Weird Thing After Another

by BlackHunter666



Category: Biker Mice From Mars, REILLY Matthew - Works, Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly, Stargate Atlantis, Tour of Duty (1987)
Genre: Another crazy adventure on Atlantis, F/M, Gen, Scarecrow stepped in it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666





	1. Opening Insanity

The Daedalus settled on the east pier, disgorging passengers with precision borne of many such trips. Among the passengers was a new contingent of marines and within the contingent were three marines in particular; Captain Shane M. Schofield, Gunnery Sergeant Gena 'Mother' Newman and Sergeant Buck 'Book II' Riley, veterans of some really strange missions.  
'Scarecrow, tell me again why we're here.' Gena asked, looking down at her commanding officer.  
'Mother, we're here at the request of the president. He didn't know what else to do with us after that bounty hunt fiasco so he requested we join this expedition. We're here to defend the city if it’s attacked again.' Schofield replied with a shrug.  
'So, we're just here because no one really knew where else to put us? That's just great.' Buck groused, looking around the place.   
'Well, on our list of weird missions, this one has got to be right up there with Antarctica.' Mother added with a grin. Both Buck and Shane nodded at that, shouldered their bags and headed towards the nearest door, not even really sure where they were going.

Ronon was jogging down the corridor, on his way to a mission, when he spotted the three newcomers, standing in the corridor, looking around.  
'Can you help us? We're a little lost.' Shane asked, looking up at the taller man. Ronon stopped and looked them over quickly.  
'Sure, follow me.' he replied before moving off again, the marines trailing along behind. Mother and Book II swapped a look as they walked, curious about their guide. Obviously he was well known here, but he hadn't said another word to them.  
'What's with this guy?' Book II asked quietly as they walked.  
'I don't know, wonder who he is.' Mother replied with a shrug.  
'We'll find out soon enough.' Scarecrow added with a slight grin. Ronon paid them no attention as he led them into the Gateroom.  
'Sheppard, found these guys in the corridor. Said they were lost.' Ronon called, leading them over to a second group of people waiting in the room.  
'I knew I should have gone out to meet the Daedalus. You must be the new marines we were told to expect. You must have done something really amazing to have the president make a formal request that you join us here. I'm Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard, military Commander of the city. You'll have to excuse us, we've got a mission but I'm sure Major Lorne would be happy to show you to your quarters.' Sheppard replied, looking the new arrivals over before tapping his radio.  
'Sheppard to Lorne.' he continued, grinning as McKay bustled in from a side corridor and froze, staring at the new marines or more specifically at Mother.  
'Go ahead, what's up?' Lorne replied quickly.  
'Come down to the Gateroom, I've got a job for you.' Sheppard explained, rolling his eyes at Rodney.  
'I'll be there in a couple minutes. Lorne out.' the Major replied before cutting the connection. Sheppard nodded and turned to McKay.  
'What's your excuse this time McKay?' he asked, adjusting the way his P-90 was sitting.  
'Zelenka made a huge mistake on his equations and we got into an argument about it. Nothing new there.' McKay replied with a shrug, still staring at Mother.  
'Rodney, it is not polite to stare.' the only other woman in the room remarked, nudging Rodney slightly. McKay blinked for a second before turning away from Mother.  
'Is there a problem here?' Shane asked, stepping forward.  
'No, no problem at all.' McKay hastily replied as Lorne walked in, nodding slowly.  
'Let me guess, no one came out to meet you at the Daedalus.' he surmised, chuckling softly. Sheppard grinned a little and nodded.  
'I meant to but I forgot and now we're about to go. Think you can handle settling them in?' Sheppard asked, glancing back at Rodney again.  
'Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem. Just for the record, who am I speaking to?' Lorne replied, looking at the marines again. There wasn't a moment's hesitation as the trio snapped to attention. Sheppard and Lorne swapped a look, grinning like mad.  
'Before you reply, drop the snapping to attention, salutes and all that jazz. Around here, we're a little more relaxed about things.' Sheppard added, shaking his head slightly. Feeling a little out of place, the three marines relaxed, looking around again as Shane stepped forward.  
'I'm Captain Shane Schofield, this is Gunnery Sergeant Gena Newman and Sergeant Buck Riley.' he replied, grinning slightly.  
'Ah, this is Dr Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan and Ronon Dex. You'll get to know them all a lot better later, but at the moment, we've got to go.' Sheppard added; nodding up at the control room before his team moved aside.  
'You might want to step back here.' Lorne quipped, also retreating. Shane shrugged before following him, Buck and Mother not far behind him. They were silent as the gate started dialling, eyes wide in shock. Sure, they had read everything they had been given when they first joined the mission, but there was nothing quite like seeing the Stargate in operation. Sheppard waited a moment before waving his team forward and just like that, they were gone.

~+~+~+~+~

They returned a few hours later, relaxed and relieved. There had been no foul-ups, nothing sinister and now they had opened potential trade negotiations but that was more Weir's section. Instead, they turned and headed to the infirmary for their usual post mission check-up.

When they got there, Carson was just finishing up his examinations of the new marines. Rodney's eyes bugged when he saw mother's left leg, more precisely, the artificial replacement. From just below the knee down and Rodney just knew it was something pretty amazing.   
'McKay, you're drooling.' Sheppard hissed, elbowing the man heavily. McKay shook himself mentally and looked away.  
'Ye three seem ta be in perfect health. Ah, ye're back.' Carson added, glancing up at Sheppard's team.  
'Yeah Carson, we're back and fine. How are you all finding it here?' Sheppard replied, turning to Schofield.  
'It's defiantly a little weird, but we're doing okay. Major Lorne has been a great help, giving us a tour and helping us find quarters.' Schofield replied, chuckling softly. McKay's mind had drifted off somewhere, a glazed expression on his face.  
'Don't worry about McKay here, this happens all the time. Seems he's found something else to occupy his mind.' Sheppard agreed, nudging McKay again.  
'Huh? What, I was thinking about one of devices waiting for me in the labs.' Rodney snapped before taking a seat on the nearest bed.  
'Liar.' Ronon replied, settling on another bed.  
'I know what he's thinking about.' Mother added, rolling up the left leg of her BDUs again.  
'Ahh, that would just abut do it. Rodney, no. I'm sure that you'll be asked if anything goes wrong but until then, no.' Sheppard remarked, chuckled slightly. Rodney grumbled under his breath and looked away, pulling out his tablet and burying his nose in something else totally.   
'Long story…you might hear it one day.' Mother replied, hiding her leg away again.  
'I've already read your profiles and some of the things about your crazy missions. Antarctica if I'm not mistaken.' Sheppard asked with a shrug. Mother nodded slowly before rising and following Schofield from the room.


	2. Six Months Later

Shane and his team had settled into the routine now, finding their stride reasonably quickly in the bizarre new situation they found themselves in. Mother had been taking flying lessons, having discovered she possessed some gene that allowed her to use all kinds of things around the city and to activate other new devices. Both Book II and Scarecrow had lucked out on having the gene naturally so had taken the therapy but it hadn't taken on either of them. That didn't worry them though, they were still firm friends.

~+~+~+~+~

Radek was leading an exploration team through the city, Shane leading the way. So far they hadn't found anything of much interest, more living quarters and labs but then, as Radek stepped into another room, he found something very unusual indeed. It was another lab, but this one had a line of stasis pods along one wall. There were seven in total and each one was occupied.  
'What do we have here?' Radek uttered, walking over to one. Shane joined him a moment later, peering into the middle pod.  
'Hey, these guys are Earth military. Look, this one's wearing dog tags.' he added, trying to read the name etched into the metal. Radek looked closer at the man in the pod before him.  
'So does this one…I can not quite make out the name.' he replied, bringing his torch up to try and get a better angle.  
'Clayton…Ezekiel…Anderson. RA3865661. Hmmm, this uniform is unusual too.' Shane remarked, squinting at the metal, clearly visible around the man's neck.  
'Scarecrow, I've got a name on this one here too, Daniel Percell.' Book II added from a little further down the line. Shane nodded as he pulled a small notebook from his pocket and hastily wrote down the two names as well as Anderson's serial number. Book II moved onto the next pod, squinting at the half-visible metal as Radek finally worked out the one before him.  
'This one is Marcus Taylor.' he said, nodding to Shane before stepping to the right and trying to decipher the next tag.  
'I've got a Myron Goldman here.' Book II added, nodding before moving left. Shane walked around Radek and moved to the end of the line. He stared at the metal tag, focusing on the badly worn letters.  
'Francis Hockenbury.' he uttered, writing it down neatly.  
'I've got Marvin Johnson up this end.' Book II called, smiling slightly.  
'And this is Alberto Ruiz.' Radek finished, moving back from the last pod.  
'Is it safe to leave them in the pods until we find out who they are?' Shane asked, looking down at the names again.  
'Yes, these pods will sustain human life for thousands of years but these men do not appear to be much older than early thirties to early forties. I believe they will be quite safe in here until we know more.' Radek agreed with a nod.  
'Good, I'll run this up to Dr Weir and see if we can put them in the next outgoing message to Earth, hopefully they can find something out about them.' Shane replied before jogging away.


	3. Two Weeks Later

Shane stared at the printout that one of the technicians had handed him. Eyes on the pages, he reached up and tapped his radio.  
'Book, I'll want you, Mother and Dr Zelenka in that lab where we found the seven men. The information we need has come in.' he said, already jogging towards the nearest transporter.  
'Dr Zelenka and I are already there but Mother is off on another flying lesson with Sheppard.' Book II replied quickly, before passing on what Shane had told him. Shane nodded and stepped into the transporter, tapping the button for the nearest transporter to the lab.

~+~+~+~+~

When he walked in, Radek was hard at work on the main console, reading screen after screen of stuff. Shane didn't understand a word of it, but that didn't matter. He cleared his throat before handing Book II the page.  
'I was right, they are military service personnel. Their unit, under the command of a Lieutenant Myron Goldman was declared MIA in 1964. No trace of them has ever been discovered until now.' Shane said, grinning slightly as he looked at the seven men again.  
'Sergeant Zeke Anderson was a veteran of three tours while the rest of the group were only on their first. The medic, Hockenbury was a war protester who was caught up in the draft. Lieutenant Goldman was from Queens New York, Sergeant Anderson hailed from Boise Idaho, PFC Francis Hockenbury hailed from Memphis Tennessee, PFC Percell was from Billings Montana, PFC Alberto Ruiz called South Bronx New York home, Sergeant Marvin Johnson hailed from Tupelo Mississippi and Spec-4 Marcus Taylor called Detroit Michigan home.' Book II continued, reading from the document Shane had handed him.  
'Perhaps it is time they were able to tell their side of the story. From what I have been able to determine they were taken by an Ancient who disagreed with the high council. They were hidden away here and they have been in stasis ever since. The Ancient was caught out before he could do anything to the men but no one thought it would be a good idea to send them home again.' Radek offered, walking over to the pods. Shane nodded thoughtfully, approaching the pods as well.  
'Medical team, this is Book II, we are about to attempt to revive one of the seven men in the new lab. Hurry.' Book II radioed before setting the documentation down and joining the others by the pods. 

A full med team raced into the room a few minutes later with their gear, gathering around the pods cautiously. Radek sighed softly before activating one of the pods, the one containing Lieutenant Myron Goldman. Almost as soon as he was released from stasis, the man tumbled forward, only saved from hitting the floor by Schofields's quick reactions. The marine Captain very gently set the Lieutenant on the floor before moving back, letting the med team work. As soon as he was stabilised, the med team rushed him to the infirmary, leaving Radek and the others to wait until they returned. 

They returned soon enough with six extra gurneys and as many hands as they could spare. Radek looked the pods over for a moment before activating the next one, choosing to release Sergeant Anderson. He was rushed away just as quickly, already starting to come around from the stasis treatment. Radek was a little less thoughtful about the order after that, simply moving down the line until the rest of the men were released and removed to the infirmary.  
'I think it would be best if you were there to welcome them when they come around, have Colonel Sheppard and Dr Weir there as well.' Radek said before getting back to work at the console. Shane and Buck swapped a look and shrugged before walking out, leaving Radek to whatever he was doing.

~+~+~+~+~

Zeke woke with a groan and slowly looked around. He didn't recognise anything around him, or the face looking down at him.  
'Ah good, ye're awake. Ye gave us a wee scare there.' he said, smiling softly. Zeke just stared at him, confused and concerned for his men.  
'Where am I?' he asked weakly, growling softly to himself.  
'You're in Atlantis Sergeant Anderson. Don't worry, the other six men we found with you are going to be alright when they come around.' a woman replied from somewhere to his left. Very carefully, Zeke propped himself up on his elbows and looked around again. There was a small group of people gathered around his bed, blocking his view of the rest of the room.  
'How do you know my name?' he asked; his voice stronger this time.  
'We got your name and serial number off your dog tags, after that it was a simple task of looking through records until we found you. Rest Sergeant, you'll be fine now.' another man explained, smiling warmly. Zeke blinked slowly, looking around again.   
'This is all a bad dream. I'll wake up any minute now and I'll be back in Nam with my team and none of this would have happened.' he uttered, lying back down again. A soft groan from his right drew his attention.  
'Sarge, that you?' a familiar voice asked. Zeke sat up again, turning to face the speaker, hoping against hope that he wasn't alone with these strangers.  
'Ru? Is that you?' Zeke asked cautiously, trying to peer through the curtain separating them.  
'Yeah Sarge, it's me. Where are we?' the shorter man replied with a groan.  
'Some place called Atlantis according to this lot over here. Can you see anyone else we know?' Zeke offered, rubbing his forehead gently.  
'Yeah, I can see Danny and Doc. No sign of anyone else though.' Ru replied, glancing around nervously. Zeke nodded before rising, his legs weak but he was determined.  
'Now wait just a minute.' one of them started, moving to stop him.  
'Don't even think about it! Those are my men out there and ya ain't gonna stop me from making sure ya ain't hurt them. Now move aside before I do it for ya!' Zeke growled, eyes narrowing. 

The man stared for a moment before hastily backing up, clearing the way for Zeke with a look. Zeke payed them little attention as he threw back the curtain and grinned.  
'Hey Ru, how ya feelin'?' he asked, his manner completely changed.  
'I've got a biggest headache you can imagine, but I'm fine.' Ru replied, slowly sitting up.  
'Hey now Ru, you take it easy. I'll check the area out and get back to ya.' Zeke coaxed, one hand lightly resting on the smaller man's shoulder. Ru nodded carefully and laid back, eyes drifting closed. Zeke smiled briefly before walking away, checking the area for any more of this fiends. He found Doc Hock first, looking the worse for wear.  
'Aw Doc, what did we get ourselves inta this time?' Zeke uttered before turning to the other familiar face beside him.  
'Sarge?' the blonde asked softly. Zeke grinned as he took a seat, resting on hand on Percell's shoulder.  
'Yeah Percell, I'm here. Don't know where here is just yet, but I'm trying. Doc's here and so is Ru. Ya seen anyone else?' Zeke replied, squeezing gently.  
'Yeah, I think Taylor is behind me. Didn't see anyone else.' Danny offered; eyes drifting closed again.  
'Rest now Danny, I got ya back.' Zeke added before rising and walking around the bed, shoving back another curtain. Taylor was just starting to come around and offered the bigger man a slight grin.  
'Hey Sarge?' he said, propping himself up a little more  
'Nice to see ya still around Taylor. You seen LT or Johnson?' Zeke asked, patting Taylor's shoulder gently.  
'I think Johnson's over there. Haven't seen LT for ages. What happened?' Taylor replied, rubbing his eyes softly.  
'Don't know; I just woke up myself. So far, I know we're in some place called Atlantis and that the people here know who we are.' Zeke added with a shrug.  
'Right…damn I'm tired.' Taylor uttered, eyes drifting closed again.  
'Sleep Taylor, I'll keep watch.' Zeke replied softly before walking off again, around Taylor's bed to throw aside the curtains again. There was Johnson, flaked out on the bed, completely out to it.   
'Sergeant Anderson? Hello, can anyone hear me?' another voice called. Zeke spun around and threw aside the curtains. The group was now gathered around a different bed, two down from his own.   
'Hang on LT, I'm comin.' Zeke replied, crossing the room and shouldering the strangers aside with ease. Myron looked up slowly from his lap and relaxed a little.  
'I thought I was alone here, wherever here is.' Myron added with a shrug.  
'Nah LT, ya ain't alone. We're all here, Doc, Percell, Taylor, Johnson, Ru and us. Told ya I wouldn't leave ya behind and I meant every word.' Zeke replied, perching lightly on one corner of Myron's bed.  
'That's good. Are they all right?' Myron asked with a slight smile.  
'Yeah, they're fine. A little tired, but they seem to be okay. What about you?' Zeke replied, returning the smile.  
'Weary, bewildered and yet relieved. What about you Sergeant?' Myron responded, shrugging a little.  
'I'm kinda tired too, but I'll live. Try and get some rest LT, I'll keep an eye on things.' Zeke glanced at the rest of the people gathered around, eyes hard.  
'You should do the same Sergeant; these people don't seem to want to hurt us, regardless of who they are.' Myron agreed, shuffling back down the bed.  
'John, perhaps you should do something to convince Sergeant Anderson to return to bed.' Dr Weir uttered quickly. Sheppard nodded quickly and stepped froward.  
'Sergeant Anderson, I am Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard, US Air Force and I'm ordering you to return to bed and stay there until Dr Beckett gives you the all clear. Do I make myself clear?' he asked, watching Zeke closely. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before rising and slinking away, returning to his own bed.  
'Yes Sir, I understand.' Zeke replied humbly, settling back under the covers. Sheppard nodded and relaxed just a little before turning to Lorne.  
'Major Lorne, it might be a good idea if you stay here for now, just to make sure Sergeant Anderson stays put.' he added before walking away. Lorne nodded sharply before taking a seat where he could watch over the entire group. Zeke sighed softly before rolling over, drawing the blankets up and drifting off to sleep.


	4. Two Months Later

Myron and his men had found their feet slowly and had settled into the routine of the city. Myron had been briefed by Dr Weir on what they knew so far and even though he didn't fully understand, he accepted it when she told him that they didn't know how to get them back to where they belonged just yet. She had promised that they wouldn't give up so Myron and his team found ways to pass the time. They became involved in everything, finding things that suite their personalities and previous duties; Hockenbury worked along side Carson, working hard and learning what he could while the rest of the guys learned about new weaponry and trained hard to get up to normal levels again. They were welcomed with open arms and found it was easy to fall into the routine, slotting in amongst the rest of the military contingent.

McKay and Zelenka spent most of their time working out what the devices in the new lab did. So far they had established that the pods were directly linked into the console as were a collection of pads on the floor, each one about three feet square. Neither man knew what the pads, pods and console had to do with each other but they were determined to find out and hopefully return to lost soldiers to their rightful time and place.   
'Now we're getting somewhere.' McKay added softly, looking at something on the screen of the tablet in front of him.  
'What have you found Rodney?' Zelenka asked, looking up from where he was investigating one of the pads.  
'I've figured out how to activate the pads. Stand back.' Rodney replied, already tapping away at the console. A look of horror crossed Radek's face as he scrambled to his feet.  
'No Rodney, don't!' he called, moving away from the pod but Rodney ignored him. A soft hum filled the room, followed by a flash of light.

When the light cleared, Rodney and Radek both stared. A young woman, probably aged between 25 and 30 was standing on the very same pad that Radek had been investigating seconds before.  
'Who are you?' she asked, scanning the room quickly.  
'I am Dr Radek Zelenka and this is Dr Rodney McKay. Who are you?' Radek replied, smiling slightly.  
'My real name is of little importance but you may call me Black Hunter.' she replied, turning away from the men as a second bright light filled the room. Acting totally on instincts, Emily leapt backwards, grabbed both men by the collars and moved to the left, flipping the table the Radek's computer was resting on and taking shelter behind it.  
'What are you doing?' Rodney hissed, trying to break free of her grasp.  
'What trickery is this?!' a Russian voice demanded from the other side of the table. Radek went to rise but Emily tightened her grip, keeping him seated.  
'Don't be a fool Zelenka, you stand and you'll die. Go that way and find other cover, keep away from the door. Rodney, you go the other way. Stay low and keep moving; I'll deal with these fuckers!' Emily snarled before shoving the two men away. Radek scrambled to the left, pressing against one of the two crates they had brought into the room. Rodney moved right, taking shelter behind one of the stasis pods. She waited a moment before drawing her twin Desert Eagles and rising into a half crouch, keeping her whole 6 foot frame behind the table.  
'We know you are here, so tell me now before we start shooting!' one of the new arrivals bellowed again. Emily tentatively peered over the table, swallowing nervously. Standing over in the middle of the room was Major Dimitri Zamanov and three of his infamous Spetznaz Skorpions.  
'You leave us little choice. Open fire!' Zamanov snarled and the sound of safeties clicking off filled the room.  
'Wait! Please, don't shoot.' Radek replied, slowly rising to his feet, keeping his hands in view at all times.  
'Radek, they'll kill you.' Emily uttered, tightening her grip on her weapons.  
'You! Where are you from?' Zamanov growled, stalking across to Zelenka. Emily chewed her lip before scurrying to the left, drawing a spare weapon and sliding it down to McKay. He grabbed it and hefted the gun, flicking his gaze from one Bounty Hunter to another. Emily sighed under her breath before moving back into position.  
'I am Dr Radek Zelenka of the Czech Republic and I demand to know who you are and what you are doing here.' Radek replied calmly, watching Zamanov closely.  
'I am your death.' Zamanov snapped, raising his gun. Emily readied herself to spring but instead of the shot she was expecting, she heard a dull thump, followed by a groan and a much bigger thump. Quick as lightning, she drew a grenade from her webbing and yanked the pin before lobbing it. It sailed over the table and exploded with a brilliant flash of light and a loud bang.  
'McKay, call for back-up, I'll deal with Zelenka!' she bellowed before moving left, darting between the table and crate. One of the Skorpions got off a lucky shot that thundered into her side, dropping her to the floor with a pained groan. She could vaguely hear McKay radioing for help as she lay on the ground.  
'Hang on Radek, I'm coming. You still have to get me out of here.' Emily uttered before slowly moving forward, wincing with every move.

She slipped behind the crate and paused, dragging a field dressing from one of her hip pouches and tying it hastily around her waist to stem the blood flow before carefully making her way across to Radek, sprawled out on the floor, blood leaking from a nasty head wound. Very gently she grabbed him by the belt and pulled, bitting her tongue to keep from crying out in pain. Slowly, Radek was inched towards her until she had him resting against the crate, senseless.  
'Come on Radek, stay with me.' she whispered, pulling out a second dressing and lightly pressing it to his head before tying it into place. Satisfied with that, she pulled a second flash-bang from her webbing and lobbed it, waiting for the bright flash before grabbing Radek again and dragging him towards the door. Her side burned with every little movement but she had to save Radek and then go back for Rodney if there was time. 

She finally reached the door just as several people thundered up the corridor, weapons drawn. Emily paid them no attention as she cleared the door and dragged Radek to safety before dropping to her knees, supporting Radek with one arm. He looked terrible, blood matting into his hair. Tenderly she pulled out her last dressing and dabbed at the wound, keeping her touch extremely gentle, ignoring everything else going on around her as she worked. Her side was on fire as she sat there, refusing to give in to the darkness starting to surround her.  
'Be strong Radek, I'll get you out of here and safe.' she whispered, still working on stopping the blood flow. Her blood leaked down her side, pooling around her as she sat on the floor of the corridor, back pressed against the wall.

Darkness enfolded her and her left hand, the one holding the dressing dropped, slamming lifelessly into the floor beside her, the other wrapped protectively around Radek's shoulders still. Radek was still unconscious, slumped against her shoulder, blood soaking slowly through the field dressing.

~+~+~+~+~

Emily groaned as she came around and did a quick catalogue of what was happening; her side was numb, she was in a bed of some kind and all her weaponry was missing. Very slowly, she cracked one eye open and looked around.  
'Hey there.' a voice called softly from beside her. Emily turned a little more to look, the ghost of a smile crossing her face.  
'Hey McKay. How's Radek?' she asked, opening the other eye.  
'He's got a concussion but Dr Beckett says he'll be fine. Those four Russians are in the brig at the moment. They were caught in one of the corridors, knocked out and taken there until we work out what to do with them.' Rodney explained, squeezing her shoulder lightly.  
'Whatever you do, don't let them out again. More people will get hurt if you do. They are not to be trusted.' Emily warned; eyes drifting closed again. Rodney nodded slowly, wondering exactly who this woman was that had risked her own life to protect them.

Back at the lab, the marines were standing guard from outside the room, peering in from the sides every so often, hoping that no more surprises came along.  
'McKay said there was a soft hum and a bright flash of light before that woman appeared, closely followed by the Russians.' Scarecrow uttered again, thinking about what had happened so far. Mother was about to reply when a soft hum reached their ears. The marines immediately sprang into action, raising their weapons.

Knight looked around the room in shock, a cleaning rag in his hand.  
'What on Earth?!' he called, turning in a slow circle. His friend, Rufus looked down at him and shrugged.  
'Boss, weren't we just in the hanger cleaning the Black Raven?' he asked, looking at the sponge in his hand then back around the room.  
'Hands where we can see them!' a very familiar voice bellowed from the door. Both men froze, dropping their cleaning gear and keeping their hands at their sides, clearly visible by anyone coming at them.  
'Captain Knight?!' someone else asked, completely stunned. Slowly Knight turned around, eyes wide as he took in the trio standing in front of him.  
'Well well, look what we have here. It's good to see you all alive and well. Rufus, look who it is.' Knight replied with a grin, lowering his hands.  
'Captain Schofield, Mother, Book, good to see you again.' Rufus drawled with a grin.  
'It's good to see you guys as well. Come on, out of here. Something weird is going on here within this room. We've had four Russians and some woman appear and had a bit of a shooting match in here. The Russians are in the brig, the woman is in the infirmary.' Mother added, moving aside. Knight and Rufus swapped a grin before walking out of the room, glancing around them in amazement and confusion.

~+~+~+~+~

A couple hours later, the room activated again, bringing in three more people. They all went for weapons but stopped when they realised they weren't at home anymore.  
'What the hell?!' one asked, scratching his head quickly.  
'Everyone freeze!' a voice called from the corridor. The trio froze for a moment before slowly turning around, coming face to muzzle with several P-90s.  
'Whoa, steady now. Let's not do anything stupid now.' a second Bounty Hunter added, raising his hands wardingly.  
'Move it!' the same voice snapped from behind the row of guns, beckoning them forward. Cautiously, the three men moved forward, only to be separated and marched away to wait in isolation rooms for something else to happen. Another group of marines swept into position, eyes scanning the room. They had only been there a few minutes when it happened again, this time whisking in two people, one tall black male and a shorter Asian woman. It got even stranger though. There were two large German Shepard’s clinging onto the woman, blood matted in the fur of one. The dogs released the woman and sprang back, sniffing the air and floor. One yelped suddenly and raced off, the other one not far behind. No one knew what to do as the dogs barrelled towards them, sweeping through the marines as if they didn't exist before vanishing down the corridor. While the rest of the team covered the two new arrivals, Major Lorne tapped his radio.  
'We've had a security breech from the lab. Two German Shepard’s are loose in the city and one has blood in his fur. Be careful and treat them with extreme caution.' he announced before turning his attention to the two people in the room.

~+~+~+~+~

Beckett snapped upright at his desk as Major Lorne's warning filtered through the system. He was in his feet in seconds, briefing his staff on how to defend the infirmary from the animals. Emily picked up snippets of the conversation and froze before levering herself half upright.  
'Dr Beckett, I must speak with you!' she called, eyes wide in amazement. Beckett waved his staff away and calmly walked over to Emily.  
'What is it lass, we have to secure the infirmary.' he asked, glancing over at the door.  
'If those dogs are the pair I think they are things will only get worse if they can't get to me. I work with a pair of well trained German Shepard’s, Romus and Remus. We will lay our lives down for each other and have shared a lot of injuries over the years. They've been with me ever since they were pups and I rescue them for a man who wanted to drown them.' Emily explained, watching the door as well.  
'Why should I believe you?' he asked, refusing to look over at Radek, flaked out on another bed.  
'That pair will stop at nothing to find me again. People will be seriously hurt if not killed. No one will stand between us! I swear to whatever deity you want that if you stand in my way, I will kill you to reach them. This wound won't stop me for long.' Emily snapped, sitting up a little more. Beckett went slightly pale, watching the door closely.  
'I don’t know lass, I've got other patients to think of…what will happen when they get here?' he continued, ignoring the tone of her voice as much as he could.  
'Once they know that I'm alive and well they'll settle down beside me, one on each side and sleep. They get nasty when I am threatened or they can't see me. Your friends will be hurt or killed if they can't find me.' Emily replied with a nod, relaxing back against the pillows.  
'Is there any way you can communicate with them? Let them know exactly where you are?' Beckett pushed, swallowing nervously.  
'There is a way, but it would be the best course of action if you warn everyone to lower their weapons and stand aside as they pass, that way no one will get hurt.' Emily added with a shrug before throwing back her head and whistling loud, long and clear. Beckett tapped him radio as the sound dissipated.  
'All personnel, stand well clear of the dogs, they are searching for one of my patients. Do not attempt to stand in their way; they will fight to reach her. Lower your weapons and move aside, let them through!' He called voice rising slightly. Emily smiled softly, repeating the piercing whistle again before listening hard. 

Out in the corridor, people hastened to comply, not wanting to take the risk with the dogs thundering along. Occasionally they would pause and sniff before running off again, powering along the corridors. They skidded around another corner, coming up against Ronon. They bared their teeth and surged forward, growling deep in their throats. Ronon went for his gun again, refusing to take a chance with the pair but Romus leapt, clamping his jaws around Ronon's exposed wrist and squeezing. Remus flashed past Ronon and spun back, sinking his teeth right through Ronon's left boot and into the skin underneath. Ronon stumbled backwards under the force of the assault and the dogs leapt clear, bounding way down the corridor. Ronon drew his gun and got off one shot before they vanished around the corner but it missed, just singeing Remus' tail.

Emily kept up the pattern of piercing whistles and silence, leading them to her position. Beckett shook his head slowly as he walked away from her and moved to check on Radek as she whistled again, a huge grin splitting her face as she heard a soft replying bark echoed down the corridor.  
'Keep running boys, I'm just in here.' She called, watching the door expectantly. The dogs yapped every so often and Emily would whistle in reply, softer this time as a beacon to lead them to her. 

Carson's jaw dropped as the dogs bounded into the room, sides heaving. One of them was well behind the other, struggling to keep moving. He looked up at her before collapsing with a pained groan. Before Carson could say anything Emily had yanked out the drip in her arm and risen, crouching beside the downed dog. The other dog paced around beside Emily, whining softly and nudging the fallen dog tenderly. Emily lightly stroked the wounded dog's head before turning her attention back to Dr Beckett.  
'Dr Beckett, please, you've got to help me. I can deal with this, but I need your help.' she begged, fear and anger flashing across her face quickly. Carson didn't know what to do but he couldn't let the animal suffer so he crossed the room and tenderly picked the dog up, setting him on the nearest bed.   
'What do ye need lass?' he asked, looking down at the wounded dog.  
'Gauze, sponges, suture kit for both normal and dissolving stitches, scalpels, forceps, my hip pouches and any one of my knives. Scrubs and cover cloths would be a good idea too.' Emily replied, reassuring the downed dog kindly. The other dog sat at the foot of the bed, whining softly for his companion. Carson gave her a funny look before shrugging and walking off, gathering everything she had requested and laying it out a table he rolled over to her. Emily grabbed her hip pouches and pulled out several syringes, laying them all out in easy reach. The pouches she strapped around her waist before picking up the knife he laid out and very gently trimming back the long fur around the wound.   
'Hang in there Remus, I've got you now.' she uttered, focused on her work. Remus whimpered softly, one ear twitching just a little.

Beckett watched on in amazement as Emily worked, clearing away the fur before picking up the needles and gently injecting the contents around the wound.  
'Local anaesthetic. We've always got to be ready so I found a drug that works well without slowing them down too much.' Emily explained as she worked; her movements deft and sure.

~+~+~+~+~

A small crowd had gathered as Emily worked, held back by Romus, now patrolling around the bed, growling at anyone who got too close.  
'Dr Beckett, I need your help in here.' Emily called, retrieving the last fragment of metal and dropping it into a kidney dish with the others. Romus nodded sharply and stopped, letting Beckett pass before continuing his rounds.  
'What do ye need lass?' Beckett asked again, slightly amazed by how neat her work was. Emily looked up quickly, the briefest smile on her face.  
'How's it look?' she asked, setting the forceps down gently as Carson inspected the wounds. Emily had neatly sutured up the internal damage, her stitches neat and tidy, tiny little pieces of well practised precision.  
'I couldna have done a better job lass.' he replied, smiling slightly. Emily nodded in reply before neatly stitching up the exterior wound, one eye always on Remus' face as she worked. Carson stayed where he was, helping out wherever he could. Emily was grateful he was there, even if their friendship so far had been rocky, she was grateful to have someone with a little more surgery experience close at hand.  
'Dr Beckett, Ronon's been wounded.' someone called from the door. Carson nodded before walking away, slipping through the group. Emily payed it no attention, focused solely on finishing up her work. 

A huge sigh of relief left her lungs as she finished and packed everything away. Romus turned away from his patrol route and sat beside her before putting his paws on the bed and rising, touching noses with Remus.  
'Good boy Rom, you stay here and watch over him. I'll be back.' Emily uttered, patting both dogs before slipping through the crowd, one of the nurses taking the table away, watched by the ever present Romus. 

A small grin crossed her face as she saw what had happened to this Ronon. His wrist had already been dressed and now Carson was hunched over his ankle, hard at work. Ronon glared menacingly at her and the dogs behind her.  
'Well, Dr Beckett did try to warn you that my dogs would fight to reach me. Looks like you didn't listen. Be grateful, they have killed men for less.' Emily added with a shrug.  
'I really must protest to you keeping those animals around. What's to say they won't attack someone else, with even more serious results?' Carson asked, looking up at her quickly.  
'That's easy my good doctor. Now that we have been reunited, you will see an amazing transformation come over them. Rom, come over here and apologize.' Emily replied, clicking her fingers. Romus nudged Remus again before padding silently across the floor, sitting next to Ronon's bed, head cocked to the side. Slowly, he set one foot on the bed, followed by the other before dipping his head, avoiding eye contact. Ronon watched Romus cautiously before gently laying his good hand on his head.  
'See, they're harmless when I am nearby.' Emily added as Romus put his feet down and padded away, returning to his spot beside Remus.


	5. Several Hours Later

With none of the Bounty Hunters saying anything, Sheppard walked away in irritation before he did something he would regret. As far as he knew, there were only 10 Bounty Hunters on the city, Shane and his marines had bundled Knight and Rufus away and hidden them, not wanting their friends to get into trouble.  
'There's only one we haven't asked. We're going to have to go try our luck with that woman and her crazy dogs.' Sheppard groused, running one hand through his hair.  
'Emily doesn't have anything against us Sheppard; she just wants what's best for her and her dogs, Romus and Remus. If we ask nicely, I'm sure she'll be happy to do what she can to help us.' McKay replied, looking up from his laptop.   
'Well, by all means, off you go.' Sheppard added, walking away. McKay stared after him, disbelief flashing across his face before he rose, grabbed his laptop and stalked down to the infirmary.

Emily and Radek were deep in discussion when he walked in, laughing and relaxed. Remus was still sprawled out on the bed, Romus having now joined him.  
'Emily, we need your help.' Rodney added, setting his laptop on the bed.  
'Of course Rodney, what do you need?' she asked, smiling apologetically to Radek.  
'What can you tell us about these other people? None of them are saying anything.' Rodney replied, bringing up the live feeds from the different isolation rooms.  
'Okay, this one here is the Ice Queen otherwise known as Alyssa Idei. Don't let her looks fool you, she's a lethal woman. This big black man is known simply as The Zulu. No one knows much about him. This man here is Aaron Lockleed, SAS turned Bounty Hunter. He's from Scotland and never fights fair. He and I go a long way back but I wouldn't ever call him my friend. That's Liam Clarkson, ex-army, he works well with this one, Graeme Knoxer. Graeme's ex-Air Force and one of the best pilot's I've ever had to deal with. There's more between them that meets the eye and if you want cooperation from them, keep them together.' Emily answered, indicating each person as they came to mind. She was about to continue when someone else walked in and her demeanour changed completely. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at Mother who had just walked in, blood dripping down her sleeve.  
'Death to Scarecrow!' Emily hollered, throwing her feet over the side of her bed. Romus looked up sharply and growled, leaping off the bed and moving to circle Mother, staying well clear of her but still circling, stopping her from going anywhere.  
'What is the matter?' Radek asked, laying one hand lightly on Emily's arm.  
'I'm an ex-marine and when the corps abandoned me, I swore that I would take my revenge on the corps. This woman was instrumental in my demise, you can't deny it Gena. It was all you and that weak little man you call a commanding officer.' Emily replied, rising to her feet and stalking across the room. Mother glared back, having recognised Emily as soon as she walked into the room.  
'Well well, Private Hunter if I'm not mistaken. I see you haven't changed at all.' Mother growled, turning to face Emily properly.  
'I hear that your incompetence finally got one of your team killed and shattered your dear Scarecrow's heart. I'm not surprised it finally happened, you always had such a bad run with people in your team.' Emily remarked casually, her wound completely forgotten. Mother's upper lip curled as she growled and advanced towards Emily, hands clenched into fists.  
'you've got no right to talk about First Lieutenant Gant like that you insubordinate little bitch. I should kill you where you stand.' Mother snapped, planting her feet, ready to fight it out. Romus scented something and spun, barking quickly. Emily cocked her head to the side, a grin slowly forming on her face.  
'Ahh, well done Romus. Dr McKay, alert Lieutenant-Colonel Sheppard that there is another Bounty Hunter loose in the city. It is a scent that Romus and Remus both know well; the once great Black Knight. He'll be around somewhere with his partner in the business, Rufus, his pilot. Approach with caution, Knight is ex-Delta and Rufus is an ex-NightStalker.' Emily added before turning and walking away from Mother, gently lifting Remus back onto the floor. Her side twinged slightly, but that didn't matter when there was work to do.  
'Emily, ya cannae go anywhere yet, ye havenae had time to heal properly.' Carson implored, standing off to one side.  
'I'll be fine Carson, don't worry about that. I've worked with worse injuries than this before. Where's my gear?' Emily asked, looking around quickly. Carson sighed softly before walking away, returning a few minutes later with a box which he set on the bed. Emily tore the lid off, hastily getting dressed and grabbed her signature pair of Desert Eagles before joining the group in the corridor. Romus had his head down, sniffing while Remus scented the air before bounding off, already on the mend as well. Emily chuckled softly before charging after them, smiling just slightly.

~+~+~+~+~

Shane had no idea that anything was about to go wrong as he relaxed in his quarters with Knight and Rufus, swapping stories. Knight was going on about one of their hunts when the door flew open.   
'Not you again!' Knight snarled as two tan and black bullets charged in, splitting up and running at the two Bounty Hunters. Emily stormed in behind them, the rest of the security detail following her in.  
'Captain Schofield, there is no excuse for harbouring strange people without first clearing it with me. Outside now!' Sheppard snapped, moving to the side. Shane sighed softly before walking out, mentally kicking himself. 

Knight retreated hastily from the dog charging at him, but was overwhelmed when Romus leapt, slamming his front paws into Knight's chest and sending the man toppling onto the bed. Romus landed lightly on his chest, snarling down at Knight. Rufus faired little better, bailed up on the chair near the desk, Remus snapping at him every time he tried to move. Emily nodded as she strode forward, grabbing Rufus' wrist tightly in one hand before, in one smooth movement, she had his hands cuffed in front of him.  
'Remus, escort him to the door.' she added before walking over to Knight and smiling. Remus grabbed the leg of Rufus' pants and dragged him towards the door and Rufus knew better than to resist.  
'Romus, off!' Emily ordered, crouching beside Knight. The dog leapt clear but stood ready, quivering just slightly. Emily placed one hand on Knight's throat before yanking his glasses away. He winced, screwing his eyes closed which made it even easier for Emily to cuff him and drag him to his feet, the glasses held loosely in her other hand.  
'How did you know we were here? Book said he erased the footage.' Knight asked as Emily dragged him over to the door.  
'Romus picked your sent up from Mother's clothes when she walked into the infirmary. It wasn't that hard after that. You don't have any other friends here so where else would you go to avoid detection.' Emily replied, nodding to Sheppard quickly.  
'Captain Schofield, you and Sergeant Riley are in a lot of trouble now. Take this pair to join the others. Captain Schofield, with me.' Sheppard added; turning and walking away. Shane shrugged apologetically to Knight and Rufus before walking away. Emily stood back as Lorne's team grabbed the two Bounty Hunters and escorted them away.   
'I know Romus; we should get back to the infirmary.' Emily uttered, scratching both dogs behind the ear. They whined softly before padding away, Emily trailing along behind, smiling softly. She felt a lot better already, having now made Knight and the marines look bad, but deep inside, she wanted more than that.


	6. Six Months Later

Everyone had settled into the routine by now, putting aside their differences as they all strove to find a way home. Emily would spend hours talking to the Vietnam soldiers, learning from their mistakes and finding ways to use their tactics and ideas in her own work. While most of the Bounty Hunters had agreed to lay down their weapons, two had blatantly refused so they were now making a home in the brig with the Russians. Emily wasn't really surprised either, the Zulu had never been much of a talker and the Ice Queen thought she was superior to everyone else.

Although things were tense around the city at times, most of the personnel, both old and new, were learning to get along and leave their arguments behind. Emily and Aaron had repaired some of the rift between them, but they weren't going to let themselves get to close, just in case things changed again. Liam and Graeme spent a lot of time on one east pier together, relaxed and comfortable as long as they were together. Emily and Knight still had the occasional confrontation as did Emily and the marines but even those were starting to lose their anger when people started to realise that there was no way home. 

Radek and Rodney were still trying to figure out how to send the Bounty Hunters and Vietnam era soldiers home, but neither of them was in any particular hurry to activate to device again, just in case they brought anyone else into the mess. Emily would give them a hand sometimes, having proven adept at picking up new languages. Romus and Remus would relax companionably nearby, occasionally looking up to check that Emily was still close. The two dogs had become welcome sights in the city now, bringing smiles to people's faces as they bounded down the corridors on one job or another. Emily had made a new set of harnesses for them and when ever she was working with Radek and Rodney in the lab they would wear them with pride. When mealtimes rolled around, the trio would write out a list of what they wanted and give it to Romus and the dogs would vanish, returning soon with the ordered food safely tucked in the harness pockets. 

Knight and Rufus spent a lot of time alone of with the marines, but Shane and Book II were still on clean up duties after their little stunt. They would be sent out to different sections of the city with buckets and mops to clean up the mess still left over from when the city rose from the depths. They were part of a larger group working towards getting the city back up to full operational capabilities but Shane couldn't help but feel that he wasn't doing anything particularly important. 

Myron's Vietnam era troops were still trying to get used to their new environment, but had found so many things to enjoy. Zeke had willingly put down his M-16 the first time Lorne had handed him a P-90 and would spend hours on the range, practising until he was completely happy. Ru wasn't as thrilled, having given up his M-60 for something so much smaller but he knew that in time he would learn to love it.

~+~+~+~+~

Emily was relaxing in her quarters at the end of another busy day, Romus and Remus dozing lightly on the floor beside her. She had borrowed a spare laptop and was now typing out her thoughts, trying to get everything in order.

She was disturbed by a soft chime at her door. She sighed and rose, padding across the floor and opening the door.  
'Oh, hey Ronon. Come in.' she said, moving to the side. Ronon nodded slightly and stepped inside, hands in his pockets.  
'Are you busy?' he asked, following Emily over to the couch.  
'No, just trying to get my thoughts in order so I can fall asleep. What's on your mind?' Emily replied with a grin. Remus rose and padded over to join them, resting his head on Ronon's knee. Romus joined them moment later, leaning on Emily's knee. Ronon smiled just slightly as he rubbed behind Remus' ears, having learnt a while ago that was his favourite spot.  
'You're different from the other Bounty Hunters here. Why?' he asked simply, looking up from the dog, blissed out from the attention.  
'For the first time since I took a chance and took my first bounty, I don't have to worry about getting shot all the time. Sure, there are still risks here, what with all the other Bounty Hunters around but I don't need to watch every single person and wonder if they will be the one to shoot me next. I can relax around you all and know that no harm will come to me from most of you. Both McKay and Zelenka mean me no harm, not after everything I have done for them. Even you make me feel safer here than I ever felt back on Earth. Here I can sleep soundly, no more dozing and listening to what is happening around me. I feel, for the first time in my life, as though I have a purpose.' Emily rationalized, relaxing back into the couch a little more.  
'The other Bounty Hunters don't try to even help. Don't they want to go home?' Ronon pushed, head titled to one side.  
'I can't speak for them all, but for some of them, working with anyone apart from their own partners is against everything they believe. Lone wolf Bounty Hunters like me rarely if ever agree to work together for mutual benefit. We lack the ability to trust other Bounty Hunters because we're all trying to outdo each other for the prize at the end. Even faced with the destruction of the city, there's still no guarantee that they will fight.' Emily replied with a shrug, thinking about the other Bounty Hunters trapped here.  
'Yet you help us, do you not have the same mistrust?' Ronon asked again, watching her closely.  
'No Ronon, I don't. I want to go home and get back to my life but I can't do that unless Zelenka and McKay find the way to send us back. Even then, I don't now if I really do want to go back to the constant danger. Here, despite all the risks, I have peace but back on Earth, where things are different, I have none.' Emily offered softly, averting her gaze.  
'There's something about this city that does that to a lot of people. Even I have found peace here, after all those years alone and running from the Wraith.' Ronon agreed, shifting on the couch a little. Remus lifted his head and blinked slowly before springing onto the couch, squeezing into the tiny gap beside Ronon and curling up a little, head in Ronon's lap. Ronon looked down at the dog, curled up beside him for a moment before looking up at Emily, one eye brow raised.  
'He does that occasionally, it's his way of saying that he accepts you into our pack. Shuffle over a little more, it's fine.' Emily explained, moving over until she was pressed against the arm of the sofa. Ronon grinned slightly as he wriggled across, Remus shifting with him. Romus watched them for a few moments before leaping up onto the couch, settling comfortably on Emily's lap, head resting beside his brothers'.  
'Ohhh, you're getting heavy Romus. Welcome to the pack Ronon, it's official now.' Emily added, moving Romus' foot from where it was digging painfully into her thigh. Ronon smiled more, stroking both dogs as he relaxed. Emily couldn't help smiling as she relaxed back beside Ronon, eyes drifting closed.


	7. Next Day

Emily and Radek were hard at work in the lab, her dogs stretched out beside the door. Emily was enjoying the quiet without Rodney who was currently off world.  
'Radek,' she called, 'do you ever think we'll get this thing figured out?' Radek turned from the pod he was examining and shrugged, pushing his glasses back up his nose.  
'I really do not know Emily. I believe we are getting closer to the solution, but I do not know how much longer this will take.' he replied softly. Emily smiled as she crossed the room to stand before Radek, looking down at him slightly.  
'Just in case I'm not here when you figure it out, I want you to know that over the past six months you have taught me so much. You have taught me how to trust, how to be a friend but most importantly you have taught me how to love again. Milácku, words can never say how much that means to me. You will always be in my thoughts and my heart.' Emily added softly before leaning in and lightly kissing him. All thoughts left Radek's mind as he reached up and gently cupped Emily's face, smiling softly against her mouth.

Remus yapped a warning when someone approached and they broke apart, smiling warmly, panting just slightly.  
'I did not know if my love would be requited, it's nice to know that it is.' Emily uttered before returning to her borrowed laptop, reading through even more logs. Radek watched her for a moment before getting back to work, smiling continuously.  
'How's it going down here?' Weir asked, leaning casually in the door.  
'I think I found something.' Emily broke in, re-reading one of the entries.  
'What do you have Emily?' Radek asked, moving to stand beside her.  
'I think I found the answer on how to send everyone back. Have a look here.' Emily replied, indicating one section of the text as she moved aside. Radek leant in a little, reading the text and nodded.  
'You are right. It was staring at us the whole time. We will need to run some simulations, but I do believe we can finally send everyone home.' Radek agreed, clapping Emily on the shoulder. She beamed with pride, slightly amazed to have found the answer but she wasn't going to complain.  
'Good, keep me posted.' Weir replied before walking away. 

Emily waited a few minutes; just to be sure Weir was gone before turning her attention back to Radek.  
'This is not good milácku. Now that we know how to send everyone home, I'll lose you and I don't want that to happen. I'll give up everything I have, just please don't make me go back. We may never see each other again if I return.' Emily urged, cupping Radek's face gently.  
'Do not fear my love, I will find a way for us to stay together. I have loved you ever since you saved me from those Russians, I will not let anyone take you from me.' he replied, slipping his arms easily around Emily's waist.  
'Thank you Radek, I don't know what I'd do without you.' Emily uttered, kissing him gently again. Radek smiled against her lips as he drew her closer, running his hand down her back soothingly.


	8. One Week Later

Emily tried not to think about what this day signified as she sat on her balcony, a chunk of wood from the mainland sitting between her knees, one of her many knives in her hand. Her creation was almost complete, just needing the final touches now. Very gently, she went back to work, etching the tiny details of fur, hair and clothes on the three wooden figures. Just in case she wasn't allowed to stay, she had been carving this model for Radek, something to always remember her by. She was standing proud, gun raised and pointed at an unknown enemy, hair pulled back into a neat braid running down her back. Romus and Remus were at her side in their usual places, ready to spring into action at her command. The trio looked as though they would come to life at any moment, so accurate was the detail.  
'Remus, to action.' Emily called, looking up from her work. Remus raced out onto the balcony and froze, holding perfectly still as Emily carved in more hairs along wooden flanks, adding a tiny bit of wind shift amongst them. She added the last details around his bared teeth and the last of the studs on the collars before looking up again, smiling slightly.  
'Good boy, its finished.' she added, brushing off the last of the scraps and nodding. Remus padded over of her and sat, looking at the sculpture before running back inside. Emily chuckled as she stood, picked up the artwork and walked inside, setting it on her desk for the last time. Romus looked over at it for a moment before going back to sleep, relaxed and comfortable. Emily returned her big knife to the drawer and pulled out a much finer blade, grasping it firmly in her right hand as she sat at the desk, aiming the light from the little lamp onto a small flat section in front of their feet. Very carefully, a little at a time, she carved a few simple words: \Dear Radek, this way we'll never be far away. Much love, Emily, Romus and Remus.\\. That done, she put her knife down and neatly dusted the creation off with a soft cloth before wrapping it in a spare towel to protect it.  
'Come on boys, let's go.' she called, picking up he bundle and walking out, the dogs falling into step beside her.

Radek was just finishing lunch when Emily walked into the mess hall and smiled. Her dogs bounded over to the counter for their lunch before slinking out onto the nearest balcony to enjoy it.  
'Are you alright milácku?' Radek asked, pulling out the chair next to him.  
'Yes Radek, I'm fine. I made this for you.' Emily replied; setting the towel wrapped sculpture on the table. Radek smiled softly as he unwrapped the item, eyes widening as it was revealed.  
'Emily…this is amazing. But I have to ask, why?' he added, running his fingers over the carving tenderly.  
'Just in case, despite our best efforts that I can't stay. No one knows what the future holds but we can always hope, dream and remember the good times we've already shared.' Emily explained, slipping one arm lightly around his back.  
'Och, where did ye get that Radek?' Carson asked, joining them at the table.  
'Emily carved it for me, just in case she isn't allowed to stay with us.' Radek replied, turning the figures a little so he could admire one of the dogs properly.  
'I had no idea ye were a wood carver too Emily. Is there anything ye canna do?' Carson asked, smiling slightly.  
'Aye, I canna tap dance.' she replied with a grin as her Scottish brogue came out, much to Carson's shock.  
'What just happened to yer American accent?' he asked, blinking stupidly. Emily smiled softly, gathering herself for another accent change.  
'Ah’ve got ta be able ta blend in with any situation Carson, so I taught mahself as many different accents as Ah needed, ya see.' Emily replied in a deep southern drawl. Radek finally tore his gaze away from the sculpture to look at her then, slightly amazed.  
'If you're so good at faking accents, where are you from?' Radek asked, leaning back in the plastic chair.  
'Born in Scotland then moved to Montana when I was about eighteen. Now I'll call wherever I am home.' Emily replied, slipping easily back into her Czech accent with a shrug.  
'Why don't you tell these good folks the real reason why you have so many different accents Hunter?' Knight asked from the next table over, smiling over his shoulder.  
'Why don't you go back to your mug of shut the fuck up Knight?' Emily snarled; eyes narrow. Her dogs picked up on the tone of her voice and rushed in, taking a ready position nearby.  
'Ohh, look out everyone, the two mongrels have come to fight to defend her tarnished honour.' Rufus added, also rising. Emily snarled softly, signalling to her dogs before rising.  
'What the hell would you know Doofus? You're a freak of nature.' she replied, glaring murderously at the two men. The dogs moved slowly across the stand behind Radek, ready for the moment to move.  
'Hey, you leave him out of this Hunter. He's a better man than anyone else in this room.' Knight challenged, moving towards her table.  
'Milácku, when you get the signal, take your present and get out of here, this will get ugly.' Emily uttered before rising and walking around the table, squaring off against Knight. Romus grabbed Radek's sleeve and pulled gently, growling slightly. Radek nodded, grabbed his carving and stood, moving clear before following them past the group, always watching the two Bounty Hunters squaring off in the middle of the room. Rufus watched them leave, one hand reaching for his sidearm.  
'Don't even think about it Doofus or it'll be the last thing you do.' Emily growled, drawing a knife and hurling it with deadly accuracy. It thudded into the table between two of Rufus's fingers, quivering violently. That got just about everyone's attention and caused a mass exodus, leaving just the Bounty Hunters, marines and a few brave Atlanteans.  
'Oh, now you've gone too far.' Knight warned before swinging a hard right hook. Emily ducked it easily before retaliating, slamming a shocking left cross into his nose, shattering it and breaking his glasses. Knight barely flinched as he moved in, swinging a right that connected but Emily moved with it, flicking up onto the table behind her and planting her left foot hard into Knight's chest, sending him staggering back a few steps. He bounced back up a few moments later, jumping up onto the table just as Emily executed a perfect backflip, clicking his jaw closed and sending him back off the table.

They circled around in the clear area near the table, each throwing a few weak punches to try and find a way through the others defences. Emily caught one of Knight's hands and used it as leverage to kick him brutally in the chest again. Knight picked himself up and charged, sweeping Emily's feet out from under her and dropping her to the floor. She was fast though and rolled onto her shoulders, catching him in the gut with both feet and sending him back over the nearest table. They scrambled back to their feet and charged, grappling and rolling on the floor, throwing punches with renewed vigour. She managed to get one foot back under herself and rolled, flicking Knight clear before rising. They charged again, Knight drawing a short knife from his belt. Without thinking, Emily reached over her shoulder and drew her signature knife from the holster under her shirt, bringing the massive Armageddon knife into view. Her knife, at an overall length of 16.5 inches, 10.6 of which was blade easily out classed his much shorter weapon. There was an electric zing as the two knives clashed, sliding along as Knight and Hunter fought for dominance. Having had lessons with Ronon and Teyla, Emily easily blended their training with her own and spun with the force of Knight's thrust, her knife slipping past his defences and ripping through the sleeve of his shirt, leaving a bloody trail down his arm. Knight snarled as he pushed Emily back, a second knife appearing in his hand. Emily tried to lunge clear, but the second knife slashed down across her face, narrowly missing her right eye until it slipped off the bottom of her cheek. Already mildly annoyed, that attack pushed Emily well past seriously pissed off. She let fly another shocking kick, folding Knight in half as he flew backwards, knives falling from his hands.  
'Rom guard Radek! Rem bantos, now!' Emily called over her shoulder before returning her knife to its holster and stalking towards Knight. Rom growled softly as he sat guard in front of Radek, preventing anyone from getting close. Remus barked quickly before running off at full tilt, knowing exactly what Emily wanted.

Knight was ready and as Emily grabbed his shirt, he unleashed his own thunderous kick, slamming into her chest. Emily winced and moved with the kick, dragging Knight up and flipping him over, slamming him back to the floor behind her. Everyone who saw him hit the floor winced and groaned in sympathy, some of them slightly amazed he could take this much punishment and keep coming back for more. He was slower to regain his feet this time, his breath coming in harsh gasps, as he clutched his right side.  
'Had enough yet old man?' Emily asked, doing a series of backflips back into the open area. Knight snarled, rising back to his full height and stalked after her. Emily stood relaxed in the clear section of floor, breathing lightly, watching Knight's progress with a tiny smile on her face. Remus growled softly from under a nearby table, her bantos rods resting on the ground in front of him.  
'Good boy, now make sure Rufus doesn't interfere.' Emily replied, scooping up the sticks and spinning them idly in her hands. 

Radek smiled sightly as he watched Remus slink across the floor.  
'What's going on?' Sheppard asked, having just returned from an off world mission.  
'Emily and that Knight guy are going at it. The fight has been going on for about twenty minutes now. First it was hand-to-hand, then knives came out them it went back to hand-to-hand and now Emily has her bantos rods.' Radek replied, adjusting his hold on the timber carving.  
'Who's winning?' Ronon asked, leaning casually against the opposite door post.  
'Emily of course. As you can see, Knight is slowing down quite a lot. Emily has been giving him quite the belting.' Radek explained, watching the fight with interest.

Knight didn't know what to think as he approached Emily, watching her twirl the sticks casually in his hands.   
'Pick a weapon and stay with it or are you too afraid.' Knight snarled, taking up a position a few feet away.  
'Fine, I'll stick with my bantos rods. You sure you can still fight old man?' Emily replied, shifting her weight a little more to her back foot, ready for action. Knight snarled softly before lunging, knife in hand again. Emily easily batted it away and landed a stinging blow to the side if his head, spinning clear before he could even get close. 

~+~+~+~+~

This went on for quite a while longer, the crowd slowly returning to watch. Knight managed to land a few good blows, sinking on of his little four pointed shuriken into her left shoulder, leaving another bloody gash. In reply, Emily had knocked several of his teeth loose with a hail of blows from her sticks. His sensitivity to light wasn't a problem either, now that both eyes were almost completely swollen closed. There had been a couple of moments where Rufus had risen again, but Remus had been right there, sitting him back down as fast as the taller man had risen. No one dared try and get rid of the dog; they didn't want to take the risk of getting bitten. 

Knight was on the back foot now, stumbling back from Emily's sustained attacks. He was doing everything he could to put her onto the defence but nothing was working. He threw a sloppy right hook which Emily punished brutally, slamming one of her fighting sticks hard into his side. She felt something give at impact and smiled, finally satisfied that he was beaten. Knight hollered and dropped to the ground, curling up in a ball. Carson was by him in an instant, checking him over quickly.  
'Be thankful I have changed Knight. Were this any other place, I would leave you as you are to find your own assistance. Remus, come and bring my knife.' Emily added before walking away, both sticks held lightly in her left hand as she applied pressure to her shoulder. Remus growled at Rufus again before yanking Emily's knife from the table top and trotting away.

None of Emily's friends knew what to say as she joined them at the door, panting slightly. Teyla gently took the sticks from her hand as Ronon ripped the bottom off his shirt, folding up the cloth and pressing the wad into her hand. Emily smiled gratefully as she pressed the cloth to her shoulder, staunching the blood flow as best she could.   
'That was impressive Emily.' Ronon said with a smile, glancing back at Knight for a moment.   
'Nah, that was pretty light. I was trying to avoid collateral damage as much as I could. Had this been in a different location, the fight would have been different. I'm not above throwing my competitors through windows when given the opportunity. If I had my wish, Knight would be dead or permanently injured and all who saw him would know it was me who brought down the once great Black Knight.' Emily replied a little self-consciously. That was a little unusual, but she had never received praise for picking a fight before.  
'You say the once great, he seemed to be holding his own there.' Sheppard added, shrugging lightly.  
'He's well past his prime in this business. It's a miracle that he has survived this long, what with the bounty that used to be on his head. I was gonna make a play for it but that prick of a pilot he's got put a missile up my exhaust and put me down for a few months. By the time I was back in the game, the damn government had taken the bounty off his head. After they trashed that fighter I swore I would have my revenge. This is about as close as I've ever gotten but it's still not enough to make me happy. I have lived in his shadow for almost six years now and I want out.' Emily explained, one hand curling into a fist.  
'I think you proved your point my dear. Come now; let's get you cleaned up and down to the infirmary.' Radek urged with eyes full of pride.  
'Aye, yer probably right love. Tha took a wee bit more outta me than I thought.' Emily agreed, her exhaustion causing her accent to slip back to her normal brogue.   
'Hang on, what just happened to your voice?' Rodney asked, eyeing Emily with a slight air of suspicion. Emily was silent, composing herself and readying another accent. This one was bound to shock McKay.  
'Just another trick I use to blend into my surroundings. There isn't a place on Earth that I can't fake the accent and language to match. Scottish is natural for me; it's where I grew up and will always be where my roots are.' Emily explained, smiling slightly as McKay's eyes widened at her perfect Canadian accent. Radek chuckled softly before slipping one arm around Emily's waist and guiding her away.

~+~+~+~+~

They wandered into the infirmary four hours later, chatting comfortably. Emily had cleaned up as much as she could but knew that both her cheek and shoulder would require stitches and she wasn't about to try that one handed. She eased onto one of the beds as Radek went in search of Carson. Rufus was sitting nearby, staring at the floor between his feet. He looked like hell, as if he were the one who had picked the fight. Slowly he looked up, gazing at her with red-rimmed eyes.  
'I hope your happy Hunter, you damn near killed Captain Knight.' he drawled, wiping at his eyes. Emily froze, watching the tall man closely.  
'I did?! Shit, I had no idea. Will he live?' Emily asked, sitting up.  
'Dr Beckett thinks so, but he'll never be the same again. That last hit you laid on him was extremely dangerous.' Rufus replied, sitting up a little more.  
'I wasn't trying to kill him, just prove I'm good enough to be his equal. I know his type; he looks down at me because I'm a woman. Come on Knight, you gotta pull through.' Emily added, glancing over towards the OR.  
'No Emily, he respects you, we both do. You do everything we do without any of the help that we have. We've got folks who will give us a hand when we need it but you do everything on your own. You should be proud of all that you have accomplished. You've held on doggedly to your place for six long years, way longer than anyone else.' Rufus argued, shrugging slightly.  
'I know I should feel proud of what I've achieved but now, in one fit of anger I could have killed the greatest competitor I have. Although I'd never admit this in public, I really do look up to you guys. You're everything I want to be, an ace pilot and a deadly hunter. You make it look so easy, but its not.' Emily retorted, taking a moment to check on the wound on her shoulder.  
'I agree Emily, it's not easy, and life isn't meant to be easy though. We chose this path and now we must walk it, no matter the consequences.' Rufus added as Carson walked out of the OR, Radek walking over towards them with one of the nurses from a different direction.  
'How is he Dr Beckett?' Rufus asked, rising to his feet. Radek excused himself from the nurse and moved to perch beside Emily, taking her hand lightly in his own.  
'Have a seat Rufus,' Carson started, settling into the chair opposite the tall pilot. 'The good news is that he'll make a full recovery. He's a fighter, that's for sure. The bad news is that I had to take out his gallbladder and right kidney. He's going to have to go through a few changes now, but there's no reason he can't live a perfectly normal and healthy life.' Carson explained, watching Rufus closely.  
'Thanks Dr Beckett, I don't know what I'd do without Captain Knight, he's always been there for me. Can I see him?' Rufus asked, sitting up a little more in hope.  
'Aye, Lucy here will take you through to his bed. Don't stay too long, he needs his rest.' Carson replied before turning to Emily, obviously less than happy.

There was silence until Rufus was safely out of earshot.  
'Don't you even start Carson without knowing the history we've got. You can't judge what happened in the mess hall until you have a look at the last six years of my life and all the encounters that we've had. Hell, so deep is my dislike of Knight that I wouldn't be here now if Radek hadn't pointed out that I can't deal with these two injuries on my own. Normally I would, but with this damage to my shoulder, I can't suture either one.' Emily started, eyes hard to hide her true fears.  
'Now love, be nice. We just don't understand the business of Bounty Hunting yet. Calm down, no one is judging you here.' Radek coaxed, turning Emily's face gently towards him.  
'I keep trying to tell myself that Radek, but I don’t believe it. People here just can't understand why we would choose this lifestyle and career choice but none of them have the balls to ask why we make the choice. Some of us didn't make a choice, a series of events gave us no option.' Emily replied, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down.  
'I wasn't going to say anything Emily. I've been talking to Aaron and he's told me a lot about his own experiences. I'm not judging any of ye nor am I paying much attention to the fights ye get into. That's yer business, not mine. It canna be easy, stuck in a place like this with so many of your competitors around, so we're all learning to just accept that there will be fights and confrontations…now then, let's have a look at these knife wounds.' Carson added softly as he pulled on a pair of gloves and got back to work.

~+~+~+~+~

Emily smiled slightly as she and Radek walked into the lab, watching as Rodney finished up the preparations to run the device again. The Russians and other troublesome Bounty Hunters in the brig had been volunteered to be the subjects of this test and no one had any qualms about that.  
'We almost ready in here Rodney?' Emily asked, leaning in the door.  
'Yes, just finishing up the last adjustments.' Rodney replied, looking up quickly before getting back to work. 

The security team soon had the first group ready for transport, standing on the pads in the floor. Quite a few people had come to watch, among them Lieutenant Goldman and Liam Clarkson. Everyone wanted to know if this would work and were eagerly awaiting news of the test.  
'Fire it up Rodney.' Emily called when everyone was in position. McKay nodded and flipped the switch. The soft hum filled the room, followed by a brilliant flash of light. Something triggered Emily's instincts and she immediately pushed Radek behind her, even as the bright light faded away.  
'What the hell?!' Sheppard asked looking at the ten new arrivals in the room. Emily's gun was in her hand before anyone could move and she kept the barrel roaming over the creatures. One of them slowly stepped forward, hands raised.  
'Easy now, we don't want to hurt you. I am Daniel, leader of this group. Come on, we don't mean anyone harm.' one of the dark brown creatures implored, moving forward a few steps.  
'Hold it right there. What Stand Alone Unit, True Unit, Support Team or Advance Base are you from?' Emily asked in Martian, holding Radek behind her with one hand while she swept her gun over the Martians standing before her.  
'Advance Base 12. How do you know our language?' Daniel replied, staring at Emily in shock.  
'I work alongside Stand Alone Unit 14. We live together, work together and strive to find a way to return them home. They told me that you vanished from Mars and no one bothered to put out a missing unit alert on you.' Emily explained, relaxing just slightly.  
'We found a way to escape from our half-prison. We've been hiding in a long forgotten base, miles from anywhere, for almost two years now, surviving on what we could steal from our enemies.' Daniel added with a shrug as a shorter, white mouse pushed to the front.  
'Stand Alone Unit 14?! Please, can you tell me if Saki and Pion are alive and well? They were dear friends of mine before we were savagely torn apart.' he asked, eyes filled with hope.  
'You must be Carter, Pincer and Ninja have told me much about you. They are alive and doing well, despite the injuries they sustained when their ship crashed into my base. Pincer lost his right eye and Ninja took some serious damage to his left shoulder. He was thrown against a rack of rifles and one penetrated deep into the muscle, stopping only when it hit bone.' Emily replied kindly, looking the group over in a new light.  
'As long as they are alive, I'm happy. Yes, I am Carter and this is my darling Samuel.' he added, waving a slightly taller mouse with bright orange fur forward.  
'Braidy has told me much about you all. Daniel and Tony, Tim and Jack, Marcus and Tobias, Wraith and Frank and you two.' Emily then turned back to her friends standing behind her, smiling warmly and reverting to English.  
'Do not fear them my fellow Atlanteans. They simply want peace for their people like we do. I know they are strange and all that but they are an honourable, fair and polite race. You will find that they simply wish to exist and live the life they have chosen. Do not judge them because they are from another planet, a planet that everyone believes does not support life. They are human in behaviour, if not form.' she explained, shrugging at the look Weir shot her.  
'How do you know these people Emily?' Teyla asked, watching the group with interest and deep seated fascination.  
'There is a much larger group taking refuge in an underground facility beneath Chicago. Their ship, minus engines, crashed into the car park; tearing a hole in my roof. I took pity on them when I found the first group and helped the medics tend their wounds. I couldn't throw them out, no matter what it cost me. I work to support them all and I face every day with pride and hope. They are well set up and can survive without me, as much as I hate to turn my back on them. They are on Earth partly because the Martian War Council had a beef with most of them and partly to defend Earth from attack. Any time you hear a sweet motorbike in Chicago, chances are it's one of the boys from Stand Alone Unit 14.' Emily replied with a grin, pulling a small device from her pocket. Blade had given it to her a while ago, a digital, moving group photo. The boys would wave, laugh silently and grin in a cycle, always by her side. She handed the device to Weir, shrugging again at the look the older woman gave her. It was handed around to most of the gathering before Radek placed it back in her hands. She then offered it to Daniel who took it as if it were the most precious of gifts and looked at the group, holding it so his team could all see familiar faces. Carter smiled softly as he looked at the image, his gaze immediately settling on the brothers he had once cared for.  
'It is good to know they are alive and safe.' Daniel added as he handed the device back to Emily.  
'Emily, are you sure we can trust these people?' Radek asked softly, watching the group carefully still.  
'Yes Radek, I am certain that we can trust them. They do not mean us any harm; they simply want to survive on a planet that would not weep if they died. They are outcasts by no choice of their own. They just want to live life their way.' Emily replied with a wink before turning back to the group.  
'Don't take this personally, but before I let you even know who these people are, I must ask you to hand over your weaponry. It's standard procedure and once you have been cleared as a non-threat, they will be returned. I know a few things about your technology and I know how to keep it safe from the tinkering hands of scientists around here.' Emily said, shooting McKay a pointed glance as she grabbed a discarded back pack from a nearby crate.  
'Of course Emily, that is totally understandable. Judging by their faces, no one here has ever seen anyone quite like us. We know you will look after them; if Blade can trust you, that's good enough for me.' Daniel replied as he drew his blaster, yanked out the power pack and dropped both parts into the bag gently. Everyone else followed suite except Marcus who dropped one blaster in the bag and hung onto the other one. He turned to McKay, offering the weapon forth.  
'This one's a dud. There's something wrong that's keeping the power from the cell from reaching the barrel. I've been trying to make the accursed thing work for months, but I've had no luck. Go on, tear it apart, examine it and learn.' Marcus said, smiling warmly. McKay hesitated a few moments before taking the weapon, grinning like a mad man.  
'Thanks. Who knows, I might be able to get it working.' McKay replied, obviously in a hurry to get to work on the weapon.  
'Go on Rodney, I can see you want to get to work with that.' Weir added with a smile. Rodney nodded before walking out, already looking the weapon over and plotting how best to do this job.  
'The words kid and candy store come to mind.' Wraith commented with a grin. Emily chuckled at that before growing serious again.  
'That they do Wraith; that they do. Hey, now what happens to us?' Jack, the tall, dark grey-green coloured mouse asked, head cocked to the side. Emily shrugged and turned to Dr Weir, one eyebrow raised.  
'Once Dr Beckett gives them the all clear, you're free to take them on a tour of the facility Emily and get them settled in. There's some empty suites near the training room.' Weir replied with a nod.  
'I may need your help with this Emily; I've got no idea what's normal for these people.' Carson added and Emily didn't miss the way Tobias's eyes widened.  
'Of course Carson. Follow me boys, you're in good hands now. Dr Weir, I'd like to talk to you a little later.' Emily replied, ushering the Martians out the door. 

~+~+~+~+~

With clean bills of health for most of the group, Carson and Emily turned their attention to Frank.  
'It's going to be fine sweet; they aren't going to hurt you.' Wraith coaxed softly, running his hand soothingly over Frank's bare back.  
'Whatever the problem is Frank, we'll help ye.' Carson added, smiling kindly. Frank nodded slowly as he looked up at Carson and Emily again, the barest shiver ruffling his fur. Even as he watched Emily and Carson, he was talking, his hands making small shapes in his lap, shapes and patterns easily understood by Wraith.  
'He wants you both to promise not to laugh when he tells you what the problem is. Swear it or he won't ever tell you what's going on.' Wraith translated; one eye on Frank's hands as he looked up at Emily and Carson.  
'Frank, no matter what, I'll never laugh at you. I'm not that kind of person. I know something of your people and laughing at a first meeting is an insult.' Emily replied; head tilted slightly to the side. Carson looked shocked that someone would demand such a thing from him. Emily elbowed him sharply in the ribs and he snapped out of it, smiling softly down at the Martian.  
'I swear to ye Frank, I'll never laugh at ye.' Carson added, resting one hand briefly on one dark brown shoulder. Frank nodded but the set of his shoulders told Emily that he really didn't want to say whatever he was about to say.  
'There's a fault with my genetics. I never matured properly and my balls didn't drop. Being a 24 year old guy sucks when you sound like a prepubescent boy.' Frank offered, wincing slightly as his high pitched voice twinged with an Israeli accent split the half-silence of the room. Emily nodded slowly, squeezing Frank's shoulder gently.  
'We all have our problems Frank; this is just something else to deal with. Carson's fairly smart, he might be able to help you with this problem.' she added, turning to look at Carson.  
'Aye, that might be possible. No promises, but I'll try.' Carson agreed before getting to work again, Emily right beside him.

~+~+~+~+~

Knowing it was suicide to try and split the group up, Emily found the largest suite that she could and helped the mice move in more furniture. It wasn't perfect but there was little else she could do about it.   
'Emily, what are you doing?' Teyla asked, curious as to what all the noise was.  
'These guys refused to be separated at all so I'm doing the best with what we've got available. They're used to tight quarters but I'm doing all that I can to make than as comfortable as possible.' Emily replied, adjusting the positioning of the beds until she was happy.  
'Does Dr Weir know you are doing this?' Teyla went on, watching the group closely.  
'No, that's next on the to-do list. Look, I know this is a little hard to explain, but these guys are family to me. Carter over there is he only reason that two of my friends are still alive. Daniel knows Blade better than I do and has been able to tell me a lot of new things about him. Every one of these boys has been mistreated and abused by those who were supposed to protect them and now it's up to me to get them to a place where they will be safe from harm.' Emily tried to explain, smiling as Romus and Remus appeared in the door, watching her closely. Emily was about to walk over to them when she heard a scuffle in the corridor. She drew her Desert Eagles as she ran, slipping easily past Teyla.

Ronon was struggling in the corridor with several of the older soldiers, the ones that had been released from the stasis pods in the mystery lab.  
'Sergeant Anderson, release him immediately!' one of them bellowed, standing well clear of the fight.  
'Not until he releases Taylor.' the bigger man replied, only to be pitched clear by Ronon. Emily holstered her handguns before grabbing something much longer from her back. Uncoiling the whip carefully, Emily aimed high and cracked it over their heads, drawing their attention without causing trouble.  
'Ronon, what's going on here?' she asked, watching the bigger man carefully.  
'This creep made a pass at me.' Ronon replied, indicating the shorter black man he had pinned against the wall.  
'He says that to all of us. It don't mean nothin'.' Ru called, looking from Emily to Ronon and back.  
'Ronon, put him down, you don't know where he's been.' Emily added, ignoring the other soldiers with practised ease. Sergeant Anderson slunk up behind Ronon as the Satedan lowered the shorter man. Romus and Remus growled softly and leapt as Anderson lunged, moving to grab Ronon. Before anyone could do anything, Sergeant Anderson had been thrown back again, the two dogs standing over him, ready to restrain him if he tried anything stupid.  
'I'd better not see your face again you bag of Sacreten slime. You stay away from me and there won't be anymore trouble.' Ronon snarled to the pinned man before releasing him and working his way clear of the group to stand behind Emily.  
'Lieutenant Goldman, a word.' Emily called, watching him closely.   
'Call them off and then we'll talk.' Goldman demanded, turning to her.  
'Stand down boys. No more blood needs to be shed.' Emily called softly, smiling as the dogs released Sergeant Anderson and bounded over to her, sitting quietly beside her as if nothing had happened.  
'You alright Sarge?' Percell asked, crouching beside the broader man.  
'Yeah, I'm fine Percell. How's Taylor?' he replied, slowly sitting up.  
'He's a little winded, but he'll be fine.' Doc Hock called from where he was crouched beside the fallen man.  
'It would be a good idea if you control your men Lieutenant. Next time, I might not be around to diffuse the situation or Ronon might actually want to hurt you.' Emily said; her attention solely focused on Myron.  
'Perhaps it is this man who needs to control his temper?' Myron asked, turning his attention to Ronon.  
'Ronon, just ignore them, that's what I do with the marines. They are beneath you and lack any understanding of life within this galaxy. Come on, I need your help with something.' Emily went on, totally ignoring Myron now. Even after all her time in Atlantis, she had little time for the military. Some people she could live with but most of them were tiresome and annoying, plain and simple. Ronon nodded and turned on his heel, stalking away with Emily.


	9. Three Months Later

Emily smiled as she relaxed with Radek on their balcony, the dogs snoozing nearby.  
'It's so peaceful here; wish I'd been here years ago.' Emily mused, looking up from the half dismantled shotgun in her lap.  
'We have not been here that long as it is, a little over two years. We have had more than our fair share of bad days and things but we survive.' Radek replied, setting his laptop off to the side.  
'From what you've told me, I'm not really surprised about that, after all, we all have bad days. Just remember, when things are at their bleakest, life can only get better. We've been through hell since I arrived but we always come out on top, because we fight for more than this city and the inhabitants.' Emily agreed; hands working even as she regarded Radek with a smile.  
'Still, I can not help but wonder if it will be enough. We can only give so much before it all becomes too much for us to bear.' Radek added, watching Emily in amazement.  
'Dig deep Radek and survive. I already promised to give up everything I am to be with you, I don't want to hear you talking like that. A wise man once said: Men are easily elated or depressed by victory. As to being prepared for defeat, I certainly am not. Any man who is prepared for defeat would be half-defeated before he commenced. I hope for success; shall do all in my power to secure it and trust to God for the rest. You keep talking like that and that's the path that you will go down and that would kill me surer than any bullet.' Emily replied, shrugging slightly. Romus looked up at her for a moment before putting his head back down beside his brothers', content and relaxed.  
'What you say may be true Emily, but as General Robert E. Lee once said: more than once have most promising opportunities been lost for want of men to take advantage of them, and victory itself has been made to put on the appearance of defeat, because our diminished and exhausted troops have been unable to renew a successful struggle against fresh numbers of the enemy. The lives of our soldiers are too precious to be sacrificed in the attainment of successes that inflict no losses upon the enemy beyond the actual loss in battle. That's what it's like here, we are so few and the Wraith so many. We must push ourselves hard if we are to survive, no matter what that means for our own well being.' Radek returned, smiling slightly at the look of surprise on Emily's face.  
'Radek, no war is worth giving up what makes you so special. If it comes down to it, I want you to know that we will lay down our lives to ensure that you get home to your life back on earth. I would rather be ashes than dust, a spark burnt out in a brilliant blaze, than be stifled in dry rot … For man's chief purpose is to live, not to exist; I shall not waste my days trying to prolong them; I shall use my time. I have used much of my time already as a Bounty Hunter. I feel so much older than the 28 that I truly am and I know that is because of what I did on earth. If the choice comes, it will always be your life above ours, no matter what the situation might be. You can go home and do whatever you chose, if I go back, I will have no choice but to take up weapons and kill to survive. I can't do that forever Radek, nor do I wish to. My place is here, with you and there's nothing you can say to make me change my mind.' Emily retorted, slowly returning her shotgun to its former, usable state.  
'Emily, I will not ask you to do such a thing, I am not worth it.' Radek protested; eyes wide in disbelief.  
'Radek, you are the only good thing that life has seen fit to give me since I became a Bounty Hunter. The Martians are close but I can't tell them things that I can tell you for the simple reason, they don't understand. They can survive without me, just as you can. I can not and will not live without you, not now that I have peace and love. From the very first moment we met, it has always been my life for yours. I would have gladly fought hand to hand with those four Russians if it meant that you would live. You have to trust and believe in me Radek and let me protect you from danger. Then, even if I must return to earth and be separated from you, I will know that I gave you my all and will continue to attempt to do just that. You are my life and nothing can take that from me.' Emily reiterated softly, setting her shotgun on the floor beside her and picking up her grappling gun.

~+~+~+~+~

Ronon was heading for the sparing room when someone called out from behind him.  
'Wraith!' he spun instantly, weapon coming up. The large, grey Martian froze in his tracks as he came around the corner, staring at Ronon and his raised gun.  
'Whoa, don't shoot, it's only me.' he breathed, hands coming up in a warding gesture.  
'You need to get a new name, before you get shot.' Ronon replied, holstering his gun.  
'What's wrong with my name? Don't answer that, I remember now. Okay, I'll pass the word that I am to be addressed only by my callsign, Shadow. Is that good enough?' Wraith replied, relaxing slightly.  
'Yeah, that should keep you safe from harm.' Ronon agreed with a nod.  
'Wraith, wait up!' Frank repeated, bustling around the corner and running straight into the bigger mouse.  
'I'm still mad at you, and from now on, address me as Shadow before I get shot.' Wraith replied coldly before stalking off again, his posture screaming that he wanted to be left alone. Frank stared for a second before turning away, head low as he disappeared around the corner. Ronon gave them no more thought as he went on his way.

~+~+~+~+~

It was strange how normal it felt to be walking these alien corridors.  
'What's on your mind Liam?' Graeme asked, nudging Liam gently as they walked.  
'Just thinking about this pace Graeme, that's all. We've been here nine months now and it feels like home. There's nothing to fear here, no one shooting at us every ten minutes and no hunts.' Liam replied with a slight shrug.  
'Yeah, I know what you mean. It's getting a little boring though.' Graeme agreed, slinging one arm companionably around Liam's shoulders. Liam smiled as he leant into the touch; relieved that he was able to experience this place with his dearest Graeme.

~+~+~+~+~

The peace of the day was shattered by several Wraith ships dropping out of hyperspace above the planet. The alert went through the base, shocking everyone into action. The Martians grabbed weapons and thundered out onto one of the balconies near the control room, hastily setting up the device they had built from spare parts McKay had given them. If everything went to plan, their new super cannon should be capable of holding back approaching ships. Myron led his team out onto one of the piers, taking up covering positions wherever they could. Knight, Lockleed and Clarkson all joined Goldman's group, figuring it was the best place for them as Rufus, Knoxer and Hunter scrambled up to the control room.  
'Please tell me that you've got fighters of some kind.' Emily started, hands clenching beside her.  
'No, no fighters here only Jumpers. If you've got the gene then by all means, join the flight team but try to avoid damaging the Jumpers, we still need them.' Weir replied, not looking at them. The trio thundered up the stairs and into the Jumper bay, diving towards three unoccupied ships. Emily plopped into the pilot's chair, grinning when the console lit up.  
'What the hell are you doing?' Sheppard asked, jogging into the cockpit.  
'Weir said if we had the gene we could join the flight group. Don't panic, I've already done all the simulator stuff.' Emily replied, grasping the controls lightly. Sheppard nodded before bolting out, closing the door as Emily lifted off, leaving the other two pilots still grounded. Rufus and Graeme had no choice but to grab weapons and race back out onto the pier, taking shelter with the rest of the troops. Romus and Remus patrolled the corridors, ears swivelling as they moved. Emily had given them a scent of a Wraith, thanks to Dr Beckett and had left them in search mode, constantly roaming through the city in case any Wraith got through. 

Emily slipped in amongst the rest of the Jumpers around the city, scanning the sky around her.  
'Hey, who just joined the line?' one of the other pilots asked.  
'Relax Lorne, it's me, Hunter. Stick to whatever plan you've got, I'll fly cover for the ground troops over on the west pier.' Emily replied before breaking away and looping around the city, flicking on the cloak as she settled in a hover over the scattered group who relaxed slightly, relieved to know that someone was watching over them.  
'Sounds like a plan Hunter. We'll radio in if we need your help. Here they come!' Lorne added as several Wraith darts arced down towards the Jumpers. They broke apart and picked their targets, swooping around the city with the ground crews taking pot-shots at the enemy craft. The Martians also opened fire, their super cannon making the Wraith darts into amazing fireballs with deadly accuracy. 

Back in the city, Sheppard scrambled into the control chair, his first salvo of drones shooting heavenwards within moments. Radek and McKay passed on updates to the pilots and ground crews on the locations of darts and hive ships. Several more teams had been dispatched throughout the city, always scanning for any Wraith that might get through the defensive line.

Emily spotted a wave of darts sweeping in from a different direction and swung her ship around, launching four drones straight back at them. She got a mighty shock when another dozen or so exploded, raining shrapnel down on the water below. Emily dropped the cloak and raced after another dart, throwing the Jumper into a series of wild turns as she gave chase until she got off a clean shot and sent another dart to the depths.  
'The Daedalus has arrived and the F-302's are in the fight. Watch for them.' Zelenka reported; sounding a little frazzled.  
'They're here with me Radek, west pier.' Emily replied, nailing another dart with ease as she returned to her post above the ground troops.  
'We could use their support over to the north, the darts are coming in way to fast for us to get them all on the first pass.' Lorne broke in, his voice tight. Most of the fighters broke away, leaving just one flanking Emily on each side. 

Sheppard fired salvo after salvo up at the hive ships, relieved to know that Caldwell was up there doing what he could to help out.  
'Three down, two to go. We're doing just fine.' McKay called, just a hint of relief in his voice as the Martian super cannon opened fire again, dropping darts like flies into the water. The rest of the ground troops did what they could to hold back the darts but their weapons didn't have the stopping power of the bigger weapon.

Romus and Remus found their fourth Wraith skulking down the corridor near one of the generators and leapt, one grabbing his right wrist and squeezing as the other went for the throat. Ronon's team heard the noise and ran to support but when they arrived the dogs were gone and the Wraith was nothing but a corpse, its throat ripped clean out and the wrist shattered totally.  
'Keep to our sweep zones, I'm going to back up the dogs.' Ronon called before bolting off down a different corridor, following the bloody paw prints on the floor.

~+~+~+~+~

Emily was just bringing her Jumper back into the bay when Ronon's voice blasted into her ear.  
'Emily, where are you?' he demanded, definitely agitated.  
'Just landing the Jumper, what's up?' she asked, settling down with a slight bump.  
'Get down to the infirmary as fast as you can. It's Romus.' he replied before the connection went dead. Emily rose and slipped from the Jumper, an icy finger of fear running up her spine as she raced for the infirmary at top speed.

She skidded sideways through the door and froze, staring at Ronon bending over one of the beds, tenderly wiping at Romus' side. She crossed the room in seconds and shoved Ronon aside, drawing several things from her hip pouches and laying them out on the table beside her. Everything else she would need was already there, suture kits, scalpels, dressings of all sizes and cover sheets.  
'Easy now Romus, I'm here now.' she whispered before getting to work. Ronon stayed beside her, helping out however he could, grabbing things, passing stuff and keeping nosey people away. Romus whimpered softly as she tended to the series of long gashes down his left flank.  
'Ronon, what happened?' she barked out, not looking up from her work.  
'They were hunting another Wraith down by generator three but he fought back, raking his claws along Rom's side. I was following them, just in case this sort of thing happened and shot the Wraith before doing what I could to stem the blood flow and bringing him here. Dr Beckett didn't know what to do so I contacted you.' Ronon replied with a shrug. Emily nodded, stitching up another layer of muscle damage.  
'Thank you Ronon, you did the right thing. I don't know what I'd do if I lost either of them.' Emily uttered, working fast, one foot twitching nervously as she did so. 

~+~+~+~+~

Radek walked in just as she was finishing up, tying the last stitch in place.  
'Ronon, help me with this would you?' Emily called, gently covering the wounds with several layers of gauze. Ronon nodded as he returned to the bed and gently helped Emily secure the gauze pads in place with bandages, securing the tails on the far side.  
'What happened?' Radek asked softly, joining them by the bed.  
'A Wraith got in a lucky strike. He'll be all right though, he's a fighter.' Emily replied, settling Rom back on the bed lightly.  
'I went back over the life sign readings and Romus and Remus alone accounted for six dead Wraith. From the reports coming in, they knew exactly what to do.' Radek added, lightly stroking Romus' head.  
'How did they do it?' Emily asked, smiling proudly.  
'Tore their throats out after shattering their right wrists.' Ronon replied as Romus licked his elbow.  
'He's saying thank you Ronon. That sounds about right for their training too; a lot of people aren't as good when it comes to shooting left handed and tearing out the throat is their favoured way to kill. It's gruesome to witness but it works.' Emily added, grinning warmly.  
'Emily, I need you and your partners to come to the briefing room immediately.' Weir radioed in, slightly concerned.  
'We'll be there in five, Romus has been injured.' Emily replied before gently picking Romus up, cradling him to her chest before walking from the room, Remus falling into step beside her within seconds.

They slipped silently into the briefing room and Emily very gently set Romus down on the table before sitting, Remus laying down beside her, alert and watchful. It was only them that Emily looked around the room, taking note of the stranger sitting beside Dr Weir and the other people behind and around her.  
'Will he be all right?' Dr Weir asked kindly, offering Emily a soft smile.  
'It's hard to say for sure Dr Weir. They've been shot, stabbed, beaten and almost drowned but never been clawed by a Wraith. He's a fighter, but we won't know for sure for a while yet.' Emily replied, stroking the wounded dog's head lightly.  
'Now that everyone is here, we can start. This is Colonel Caldwell, Commander of the Daedalus and the F-302's that came to our aid today. Colonel Caldwell, meet Emily Hunter, Aloysius Knight, Liam Clarkson, Aaron Lockleed, Lieutenant Myron Goldman, Sergeant Zeke Anderson, Daniel and Tony. They and their teams were all putting their lives on the line along side us. None of them were forced into action, they chose to do so because they have come to see Atlantis as home until we can find a way to send them back to their respective times and places.' Weir went on, indicating each person in turn.  
'What do you mean times and places?' Caldwell asked, looking around the group, slightly alarmed.  
'Well sir, we're about forty years out of time. We're from Bravo Company, 3rd Battalion, 44th Infantry, 196th light infantry brigade based at Tan Son Nhut, South Vietnam.' Myron replied, glancing over at Zeke.  
'You may not believe this but my ten mouse team, Advance Base 12, hails from Mars. We hide our existence from humans because we know the kind of reception we could expect if you knew more about us.' Daniel added with a slight smile.  
'I'm a lone-wolf Bounty Hunter, ex-SAS. No ties to any particular place but I'll always call Scotland home.' Lockleed piped up, ill at ease with being stuck between Clarkson and Knight.  
'I'm ex-army and my partner Graeme is ex-Air Force. We're Bounty Hunters too but we keep a low profile. We were in Europe before we were snatched and brought here.' Clarkson added with a shrug.  
'Captain Aloysius K. Knight, ex-Delta. Rufus, my pilot is an ex-NightStalker. We were in Brazil before we were dragged into this mess.' Knight said, totally relaxed.  
'I'm an ex-marine turned Bounty Hunter. I was on a hunt in London when I was dragged through. Romus and Remus came through with a group that were later used in our first attempt to send everyone back home. Your pilots sure made a nice save out there on the west pier, there's no way I could have held that wave off by myself.' Emily finished, catching Caldwell's gaze and holding it tight.  
'Dr Zelenka, Emily and Dr McKay have been working tirelessly and they now believe that they have the device figured out. While there have been some minor problems amongst the different Bounty Hunters, life here goes on in much the same way.' Weir said, glancing pointedly at Emily and Aloysius.

~+~+~+~+~

The discussion with Caldwell went on for hours; he wanted to know everything about their individual lives before agreeing not to say a word to anyone about what he had witnessed.  
'Dr Weir, can I have a private word with you?' Emily asked as the group rose to go. Weir nodded and returned to her seat, waiting until the doors slid closed again.  
'What's on your mind Emily?' she asked, moving closer to the Bounty Hunter.  
'What will happen to me? Am I allowed to stay here or will I be forced to leave the man I love and return to a place where death could be waiting around every corner. I have no fear of this place or the enemies I might face here.' Emily replied, her attention back on Romus.  
'Emily, as much as I wish it was that's not my call. There are a lot of factors to consider. While it would not be difficult to hide you in the personnel list, the problem lies in your dogs. We all had to leave our pets behind when we came here, lack of space, the supply problem and a hundred other issues prevented such things from being allowed.' Weir explained, watching the emotions flit across Emily's face as she looked down at Remus, dozing beside her chair.  
'I can send them home with the Martians. We have already worked out the difference between the codes for Mars and earth and we believe that it wouldn't take much to drop Advance Base 12 in the middle of my Chicago base. Romus and Remus adore Stand Alone Unit 14 and would gladly accept the changes, as long as I made it clear that one day I would return. I won't let anyone try and send Advance Base 12 back to Mars; they would be dead within a matter of days. As a Martian ally, it is my responsibility to do all I can to protect the lives or Martian soldiers, with no thought to the personal risk.' Emily suggested, one hand resting on Romus' neck. Weir thought about that for a few moments, weighing up the pros and cons.  
'Well, I have to admit, morale amongst the scientists is certainly higher now so it's settled. If you swear to send Romus and Remus home I'll let you stay on. Let's face it; we need all the help we can get.' Weir finally agreed with a smile.  
'Thank you so very much Dr Weir, you will not regret this decision. I'll brief Advance Base 12 on the changes and give them a letter for Blade.' Emily replied before gently sweeping Romus back into her arms and rising, walking from the room with her head held high.


	10. Three Weeks Later

With the final adjustments settled and everyone organised, Radek declared with some pride that everything was ready for the final transfers. They had done a few trial runs and were satisfied that everything was ready to go. Emily smiled softly to Radek as the first group, Clarkson and Knoxer, stepped into the room and onto two of the pads in the floor.  
'Happy hunting guys.' Emily offered, shaking their hands.  
'May the sky ahead always be clear.' Liam replied, slightly anxious. Zelenka waited until Emily was clear before initialising the device and they vanished, back to their home base in Europe. Lockleed stepped in next, offering the trio a slight smile.  
'May the winds of fortune carry you into immortality.' Emily called before he was whisked away. 

The Martians walked in next, Romus held lightly in Frank's arms.  
'I'm a woman of my word boys, you're never going to need to worry about being hunted again. The War Council will never find you where you're going. Give this to Blade as soon as you arrive, he'll know what it means.' Emily said, handing Daniel an envelope. Inside was a letter and a small thumb drive that would send a virus through her global base system and erase all mentions of three of her bases from the system. It would also separate another base completely, wiping away all the information from the computers. She had special plans for that last base.  
'We can never thank you enough Emily. You truly are a friend of Mars.' Daniel replied, tucking the envelope in his pocket before embracing Emily warmly. When they broke apart, she turned her attention to Romus.  
'Now, you need to behave Romus, I'll be home soon. You just focus on getting better and getting back to work protecting Braidy. He needs you now.' she explained. Romus nodded and licked her cheek goodbye as Remus jumped up, nuzzling her chin.  
'Look after everyone ya hear Remus. I'll be home someday in the not to distant future and I expect everything to be just the way that I left it.' she added, ruffling the fur between his ears. Remus nodded as he sat beside Tony, watching Emily closely.  
'Stand back Emily.' Radek called, dialling in the last of the code. Emily hastily moved back as the bright light surrounded the group and they were whisked away to safety.

Knight and Rufus strode in next, slightly unnerved by this idea.  
'I'm hanging up my guns; the Bounty Hunting world doesn't need me anymore. I've got more important things to deal with now.' Emily said, shaking Rufus' hand quickly.  
'It's going to be weird without you around Hunter, I'll give you that much.' Knight replied, clasping her hand quickly.  
'You'll be fine Knight; there are more than enough Bounty Hunters out there to keep you busy. Just to show that there are no hard feelings, I want you to have this.' Emily added, handing Rufus a small thumb drive.  
'What is it?' he asked, looking at the small silver device.  
'On this you will find a map to one of my bases. Inside you will find a selection of fighters and choppers as well as weaponry for both of you and all the aircraft. The codes to get through the security system have also been included. I don't need them anymore, not now that I'm here.' Emily explained, stepping back from them.  
'Thanks Emily and I wish you the best of luck.' Knight called quickly.  
'No problem Aloysius, happy hunting to you both.' Emily replied before Radek activated the device and whisked them away.

The last group to enter seemed decidedly nervous as they stepped into the room and took their positions on the pads.  
'Good luck in Vietnam guys. Keep your heads down and don't breathe a word of what you have seen here to anyone.' she warned, smiling warmly.  
'No one would believe us even if we did. Don't panic Emily; the secret is safe with us.' Goldman replied, looking around his group.  
'Watch ya back Hunter; ya never know what's just around the corner.' Anderson added with a grin.  
'You too Zeke, you too. Now, only a matter of moments will have passed back in Nam so no one will know you disappeared, the timeline will go on as normal.' Emily replied as Rodney finished the calculations.  
'See you around.' Ru called as they were whisked away and thrown back through time and space.

~+~+~+~+~

Emily tried to smile as she and Radek returned to their shared quarters but she had never felt so alone, despite being surrounded by so many people.  
'What troubles you milácku?' Radek asked softly, turning to look up at her.  
'For the first time in seven years, I am alone. This is the first time that Romus and Remus haven't been beside me and it's a strange feeling.' Emily replied with a shrug.  
'They are much safer where they are now Emily. The Wraith can not hurt them any longer.' Radek added, slipping his arms around Emily's waist.  
'I know milácku but I can not help worrying about them. They have always been with me, no matter the risk faced and eventually overcome.' Emily agreed, resting her chin on his head.  
'You must look forward to the future and stand proud. You are the first Bounty Hunter to retire alive.' Radek uttered, looking up at Emily. She smiled softly and kissed him, relaxing slowly into her new life.


	11. Nine Months Later

Emily sighed as she stood on the balcony outside the control room, staring out across the new ocean. So much had changed since sending all the other Bounty Hunters, Martians and soldiers home. Carson was dead, Weir was missing and they had a new Commander of Atlantis. From the very first moment, Emily and Carter hadn't been close friends but they were slowly warming up to each other. Emily absently rubbed her engorged stomach, feeling the baby inside kicking at her hand.  
'Soon my precious child. Soon you will see the beauty of this galaxy.' she uttered with a soft smile. She had learned to move forward, waiting with baited breath for the next letter from home. The first one had been a shock but now she had come to love hearing about how Daniel's team was settling in with Blade's team. Romus and Remus had accepted their new post easily and kept going strong now that Romus had recovered properly.

She was so lost in her thoughts; she missed the door opening behind her until Ronon appeared beside her.  
'Everything alright?' he asked quietly, leaning on the railing beside her.  
'Yeah, just thinking. This little one should be coming soon, and I don't think I'm ready to be a mother.' she replied with a slight smile.  
'You'll be fine Emily; I can see that much in your eyes. You can do this, once you put your mind to it.' Ronon added with a soft smile.  
'I hope you're…' Emily gasped, clutching her stomach.  
'Emily, what is it?' Ronon asked, slipping his arm around her shoulders.  
'The baby is coming. I must get to the infirmary.' Emily ground out, wincing again. Ronon gently scooped Emily into his arms and turned, moving swiftly but carefully through the city. 

Keller looked up from her desk as Ronon entered, setting Emily down on the bed.  
'What happened?' she asked, walking over.  
'The baby is coming.' Ronon replied before turning and walking out, leaving the med team to deal with the situation while he went in search of Radek.

~+~+~+~+~

Just as they returned, a high pitched cry split the air. Ronon turned to Zelenka, a huge smile splitting his features.  
'Congratulations Doc, you're a father.' Ronon cheered, hugging Radek quickly.  
'Thank you Ronon. I can not believe this, what a joyous day.' Radek agreed before breaking away and walking over to one of the nurses.  
'Where is Emily?' he asked, looking around quickly.  
'Through there. A beautiful baby boy, congratulations.' she replied, indicating the make shift maternity ward down the back of the infirmary.  
'Thank you.' Radek added before walking off, grinning like crazy.

Emily looked up from the child as Radek walked in, eyes going wide as he sat beside her.  
'He has your eyes Radek.' she uttered, smiling proudly.  
'He is beautiful.' Radek replied; beaming as Emily gently placed the child in his arms. He smiled softly as he looked down at the child sleeping peacefully.  
'Have you chosen a name for him?' Keller asked, smiling warmly. Radek and Emily looked at each other for a moment and smiled.  
'Yes we have but before we tell you, would you mind telling Ronon to come here, he deserves to be among the first to hear this.' Emily replied softly, watching her child sleep.

Ronon stuck his head in a few moments later, slipping in beside Keller.  
'Ronon, you have been a positive influence in my life since I arrived here and so we have chosen to name this child Carson Ronon Zelenka. He will be a beacon of hope during the darkest times.' Emily started, smiling as Radek rose and gently set the child in Ronon's arms. Ronon smiled softly at the tiny bundle, already feeling extremely protective towards him.  
'I am flattered that you would name this child partially in my honour. You will always have a place here little brother.' Ronon replied, unable to tear his eyes away from the beautiful boy in his arms.  
'Spread the word Radek. Let the city rejoice with us.' Emily added as her eyes drifted closed. Radek smiled as Ronon laid the child gently in the improvised bassinet beside the bed.  
'Let her sleep guys, she did really well for a first time mother.' Keller uttered before chasing the men out of the room.

~+~+~+~+~

Word spread like wildfire throughout the base. Wherever Radek went, people would stop him to offer their best wishes for him and his new family. He felt like he was hovering six inches off the floor as he walked back to his office, grinning like an idiot. It was such a wonderful feeling to know that he finally had everything he had ever wished for but something still niggled at him, something he could do nothing about just yet. He would have to wait.


	12. Six Months Later

Emily tried to relax as she and Radek headed towards the Gateroom. He hadn't told her anything about where they were going but she had a sneaking suspicion when he packed up a bag for their son. Little Carson slept peacefully in his mother's arms, his dark brown hair poking out from under the cute little bonnet he was wearing. She was touched by just how kind everyone had been, presenting her with gifts for the child, taking time out of their busy schedules to baby-sit or just being there when Emily needed someone to talk to. 

Many of their friends were waiting for them in the Gateroom and Emily just stared, blinking slowly.  
'What's going on?' she asked, looking around the room slowly.   
'Emily, I wanted this day to be most memorable,' Radek stated as he sunk gracefully to one knee. 'Will you marry me?' he asked, presenting her with a stunning rose gold ring with three small diamonds in it. Emily just stared for a second, too stunned to speak. Ronon moved to stand beside her, gently taking the child from her arms.  
'Yes milácku, of course I will.' she finally managed, dragging Radek to his feet and embracing him warmly. Everyone cheered as Radek neatly slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her lightly, refusing to show off in front of his friends.  
'Colonel Carter has been kind enough to allow some of us to go back to earth for the ceremony. I thought it would be nice if your Martian friends could join us as well.' Radek added, smiling warmly.  
'I'm sure that we can organise something but their attendance will change a few things. Nothing serious, just the location.' Emily replied, taking their son back from Ronon.  
'Emily, I would marry you on a garbage barge in the middle of the night if it meant you were happy and had your friends with you.' Radek intoned seriously. Emily chuckled at that, slipping her free arm around Radek's waist.  
'Nothing quite that drastic love, it's going to have to be held in the hanger of my Chicago base but with a little notice, Christine and the others will make the place shine. When do we leave?' she asked, pulling him closer.  
'As soon as you're ready. You've got ten days starting today.' Carter added from the gangway to her office.  
'Then what are we waiting for, let's get moving. We've got a wedding to plan.' Emily called, smiling proudly. Chuck grinned as he started dialling the gate and the rest of the group travelling with them picked up their bags and joined the happy couple.  
'We'll have our own party when you return.' Carter promised before the group stepped through the gate and started their long journey.

~+~+~+~+~

Carson screamed pitifully as the group stepped out of the first wormhole and into the Midway space station.  
'Welcome to Midway. Oh, I didn't realise there was going to be such a large group coming through.' a short, dumpy man called, walking over to them.  
'Hello again Bill. I would like you to meet my fiancée Emily and our child, Carson Ronon Zelenka. There is not such a large group here, just the basic wedding party. Emily, this is Dr Bill Lee.' Radek replied, smiling slightly.  
'Congratulations to you both. Please, come this way and we'll get you settled in for your customary overnight stay.' Dr Lee added, ushering the group away from the gate and down a narrow corridor. The party took up most of the limited beds available but said nothing in complaint, choosing to just settle in and do what they could to prepare for the wedding.

Emily left Radek to care for their son as she sought out Teyla, finding her in her shared quarters.  
'Teyla, there's something very important I want to ask you.' Emily started, settling beside the Athosian woman comfortably.  
'Of course Emily. What can I do for you?' Teyla asked, smiling softly.  
'I would like you to be my chief bridesmaid. I know it's a lot to ask of you but I know that you can handle this.' Emily replied, returning the smile.  
'I would be most honoured Emily but I do not know the customs of your world.' Teyla added; head tilted to the side slightly.  
'I know Teyla, that's why I wrote this out for you. It details everything that you will need to do. There will be a two other bridesmaids, Katie and Christine. Christine is Martian but I think you'll get along well.' Emily went on, relaxing a little more.  
'I am certain that we will get along just fine. Thank you Emily, I can see there is much I must do to prepare for this wedding.' Teyla replied, flipping through the document.  
'Yeah, there's a few things do be done. I'll leave you to get on with it.' Emily agreed before rising and slipping from the room as quietly as she had entered.

~+~+~+~+~

By the time the group was ready to leave the next morning, everything was well on the way to being organised. Katie was almost bouncing with excitement at being a bridesmaid and Rodney was amazed that Radek had selected him as best man.   
'On behalf on the Midway station, I'd like to wish you all the very best in married life.' Dr Lee called as the group headed up the ramp and into the second gate.

~+~+~+~+~

Everyone in the embarkation room and control room snapped to look as the Atlantis group entered the Gateroom.  
'Hush now Carson, it's over for now. Shhh, no more gate travel for a while now.' Emily soothed, rocking the child gently.  
'Here, let me.' Ronon offered, smiling slightly as Emily handed him the child. Ronon sang softly, rocking the child gently until he fell asleep, thumb stuck firmly in his mouth.  
'Keep a hold of him for the moment Ronon, he seems to like you.' Emily added; sighing softly as the General approached.  
'What is the meaning of bringing a child through the Stargate like that?' he asked, looking around the group.  
'With all due respect sir, I wasn't going to waste my entire wedding week stuck on the Daedelus. We have nine days to plan and implement a wedding.' Emily replied as Radek took her hand with a soft smile.  
'Ah of course, we weren't expecting a young child.' Landry explained, feeling slightly foolish.  
'That is quite alright General Landry. This is our son, Carson Ronon Zelenka and my darling fiancée Emily.' Radek added, smiling warmly.  
'Welcome to the SGC Emily. Everything has already been arranged for the ceremony.' Landry went on, shaking her hand quickly.  
'I'm dreadfully sorry sir but there's no way in hell that I'm getting married on a military base. My bridal party and I are flying to Chicago this afternoon so I can be surrounded by family and friends on this special day. Lead on John.' Emily snapped; chuckling softly as John took the lead and guiding the group from the embarkation room and away.  
'Emily, was that really necessary?' Radek asked as they walked.  
'Yes Radek, it was. Despite the fact I'm living on a partial military base, I am not about to spend my wedding night on one. I still don't even like the military in general.' Emily replied with a shrug.  
'Okay, we'll see you on the surface.' Sheppard added as the group broke apart and stepped into the elevators.

~+~+~+~+~

Chaos reigned in the Hunter base as everyone hurriedly made preparations for Emily's triumphant and long-awaited return. Emily had called them from the plane, briefing Blade completely on what was expected. Christine had her team working at a cracking pace, preparing everything for the reception while Falcon and the rest of the mice cleared out the top level garage and washed everything down. Braidy and Emission spent much of their time in their room, hard at work on the ribbon and flower garlands and swags that would hang from the roof and walls. 

Blade yelled orders constantly, wanting everything to be just perfect. The bikes were all sent to the secondary garage, three levels down and the metalwork on the walls polished to perfection. The ammo bunker was hidden by several dark blue sheets and a large table, stacked high with gifts from everyone. Chairs were dragged out of storage and lined up, mismatch though they were. Uniforms were pressed and repaired and gradually, the once dirty and disgusting hanger was turning into a beautiful bridal room complete with timber dance floor and a hired juke box.

~+~+~+~+~

Emily couldn't help the wave of nerves that flowed over her as she pulled up in the warehouse that sat on the roof of her base and cut the engine, the other two SUV's pulling up on either side of hers. She waited until everyone had climbed out before climbing onto the roof of her car and holding her arms out wide to get their attention.  
'My friends, what you are about to witness is something of the utmost secrecy. No one else must know that this place exists for it is the only home that my friends have. Please, follow me and don't get lost, this complex is huge.' she called before jumping down and leading them over to a hatch in the floor. She tucked Carson into the harness on her chest and climbed down into a lighted tunnel and moved aside, waiting patiently for the rest of the group to join her.

She led the way through the tunnels and down, sweeping around wide curves and down another two flights of stairs before they entered the redecorated hanger. Gathered in the middle of thee hanger, in their two teams, were all her Martians friends. They weren't in their formal uniforms but she didn't mind.  
'Welcome home Emily and congratulations!' Blade called with a smile.  
'Thank you all so very much. I must say, the place looks amazing already. I can't wait to see how it looks when everything is finished. For the moment I need Blade, Decal, Falcon, Ripper, Rictor, Wheelie, Magura and Carter to come with me. The rest of you can entertain our guests and get them settled in their rooms.' Emily replied with a soft sigh, relieved to be home. The eight named mice walked over to her while the rest of them relaxed and went back to their jobs, a few coming over to escort those not directly involved in the ceremony to their bunkhouses.  
'We can use the briefing room.' Blade suggested as they walked away.


	13. One Week Later

Radek stared in amazement as he walked into the "church" with his best man and groomsmen. He could scarcely believe what had been achieved in eight short days. He had to smile at the mismatched chairs in neat rows, beautiful posies hanging at the ends of the rows. Part of him wanted to admit that this was one of the strangest weddings he had ever seen but that didn't worry him, even as he looked over at his friends. Rodney was in a black suit, a single red rose in his button hole, John was in dress uniform and Ronon was in a totally new outfit; a brand new black suit, thanks to Emily with a matching red rose in his buttonhole. Of course, he had his gun strapped to his thigh but Radek decided not to push the issue.  
'This is bound to be interesting.' Sheppard uttered, adjusting his collar quickly.  
'I feel really stupid.' Ronon added, yanking on his tie quickly.  
'Ronon, stop that. You look great; this is just for the ceremony. You can take the tie off later.' Radek admonished, reaching over and neatening Ronon's tie as the ushers walked in and took their places. They looked resplendent in their dress uniforms, all in a deep red-orange with blasters strapped to their right thighs. Decal also slipped in then, taking his place beside Ronon, the ring pillow resting lightly in his hands. Ronon looked down at him and smiled.  
'Sorry to make you feel short.' he uttered, winking quickly.  
'Meh, I'm used to it now, considering Falcon is my best friend. I just hold my head high and feel proud that I was born to be someone special.' Decal replied with a shrug.

Slowly, the rest of the gathered friends made their way in, a humorous mix of Martian and earth formal dress uniforms. Emily had agreed to allow a few members of the SGC into her base, provided they were unarmed. They settled in the front rows, looking around in amazement while the Martians filled the rest of the seats. Blade walked up to the front and took his place near Radek, smiling encouragingly at the four humans. 

Everyone seemed to hold their breath until Braidy started the music, a pre-recorded rendition of church bells. The gathered crowd rose to their feet as the bridal party entered. Christine and Katie Brown were in front, smiling sweetly. Christine was in her dress uniform while Katie wore a stunning floor length pastel green number with shoestring straps. Next came Teyla in a soft blue floor length number with short sleeves. Towering over the women was Falcon, Emily's hand resting lightly on his right arm. She was stunning in a floor length white gown and train. Her dress was decorated with pearls and diamantes which sparkled in the soft light from lamps hanging from the ceiling and a simple circlet of red and white roses in her hair. Bringing up the rear and holding up her train in their jaws was Romus and Remus, their coats brushed until they shone with life. Falcon smiled softly down at Emily as they progressed up the aisle to the waiting groom. The handover was seamless and Falcon retreated quickly. It had been decided that because of his height he wouldn't take the customary place in the front row but he would sit off to the side, well clear of anyone's view.

Blade waited for everyone to resume their seats before he lifted his hands, holding them just above the couple's heads.  
'Friends and family, we are gathered here today to bear witness to this most joyous occasion. Who gives away this bride?' Blade started, totally at ease with the situation. Falcon stood and moved forward, smiling softly.  
'I do.' he replied simply, hands clasped behind his back.  
'Good, now if there is anyone here who does not believe that this wedding should take place, speak now or forever hold your peace.' here Blade paused, looking around the group but nothing was said.  
'Radek and Emily have written their own vows, Radek, if you would like to start.' Blade went on, signalling Decal to approach.  
'Emily, since you came into my life, my days have been bright and glorious, but today, our wedding day, is the brightest of them all, a golden moment, made splendid by our love for each other. And yet, this beautiful moment is only a taste of what is to come as we share our lives together as husband and wife. I pledge my love to you from this day forward; I promise to be faithful and true to you, rejoicing in my good fortune to have found you as my life mate.' he started, smiling warmly as he looked into Emily's eyes. He only looked away to get the ring from McKay.  
'I bring this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity as your husband, and as I slide it onto your finger, I commit my very heart and soul to you, my dear wife, and I ask that you wear it as a reminder of the vows we have taken today.' he added, slipping the braided gold band onto Emily's finger.  
'Radek, ever since the day that we were thrown together, I have learned once again to love and trust. I have you alone to thank for this. We have shared many triumphant days and many painful losses together but our love has never wavered. I once heard a story of two people destined to be together and now I know that you are my destiny, my fate and my eternity. I promise to be faithful and loyal to you and to always be there beside you.' Emily replied, beaming with pride as Teyla took the other ring and handed it to her.  
'I bring this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity as your wife, and as I slide it onto your finger, I commit my very heart and soul to you, my dear husband, and I ask that you wear it as a reminder of the vows we have taken today.' she finished, slipping the ring on with a gentle hand.  
'Emily and Radek have asked that they be permitted to use the rose ceremony on this joyous occasion.' Blade went on as McKay handed Radek a single long stemmed white rose and Teyla passed Emily delicate crystal bud vase.  
'Emily, take this rose as a symbol of my love. It began as a tiny bud and blossomed, just as my love has grown and blossomed for you.' Radek started, holding the rose out delicately.  
'I take this rose, a symbol of your love and I place it in water, a symbol of life. For, just as this rose cannot survive without water, I cannot survive without you.' Emily replied, placing the rose into the vase.  
'In remembrance of this day, I will give you a white rose each year on our anniversary, as a reaffirmation of my love and the vows spoken here today.' Radek promised, still looking deep into Emily's eyes.  
'And I will refill this vase with water each year, ready to receive your gift, in reaffirmation of the new life you have given me and the vows spoken today.' she returned, holding out the vase. Radek gently wrapped his hands around Emily's and smiled.  
'And so, this rose will be a symbolic memory of you to this commitment to you this hour; I vow to be a faithful husband to you, to comfort you, honour you, respect you and cherish you all the days of my life.' Emily blushed softly as he spoke, the words filling her with a new purpose.  
'And I commit myself to you, to be a faithful wife, to comfort you, honour you, respect you and cherish you all the days of my life.' she finished, tears of joy colouring her words just slightly.  
'Then here, in front of all your friends and family, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.' Blade added, smiling softly as Emily and Radek leaned forward, lowering the bud vase and kissed, the sound of applause dying away as they lost themselves for a few moments.

They turned as one to face the gathering and handed the vase and rose to Decal before Emily took Radek's right arm and they stepped off the platform together, Emily being very careful to make sure she stepped off on the right foot. Behind them came Decal, the vase held proudly in his hands, then Rodney and Teyla, John and Katie, Ronon and Christine, Falcon and finally Blade. Twelve of the mice in the back rows stood and formed two neat lines for the happy couple to walk between. What Emily wasn't expecting was the handfuls of red and white rose petals they flung, smiling proudly.

~+~+~+~+~

It may have only been a few meters to enter the reception "tent" but to Emily and Radek, it was like entering a totally new place. Wide strips of white satin hung from the roof, and even more formed the sides. Candles flickered merrily on the tables and in bowels of water scattered around the sides, never close enough to cause problems. Emily excused herself and vanished into a small room out the back, Christine following her moments later.

They emerged a few minutes later, Emily now in a stunning knee length, strapless red dress. Radek's jaw dropped, having never seen his darling look quite so stunning. Decal slipped over to the bridal table and very neatly set the bud vase on the table between Radek and Emily's seats where everyone could see it.  
'If everyone could find their seats, dinner will be served shortly.' Blade called, waving people in. Emily winked at Radek as they took their seats at the top table, ignoring the fifteen mice that ducked out the back to lend a hand. Ronon circled the tables, whispering in ears as he passed, eyes twinkling with mischief. This was one thing that Emily had asked him to do, just as bit of a laugh.   
'Colonel Carter wanted me to give you this.' Sheppard uttered, handing Emily a small envelope.  
'Thank you John.' she replied, opening it slowly and digging out a brief note.  
'What does it say?' Radek asked looking around the group as the waiters walked in and started handing out meals, starting with the bridal table.  
'To the happy couple, a special honeymoon suite has been prepared for you on the Daedalus for your return trip. Think of the three weeks as my gift to you. This is why I was so particular about the ten days; otherwise you would have missed your flight. Sam.' Emily read quietly but her smile was warm and genuine.  
'Three weeks with nothing to do but enjoy my wife, what a splendid gift.' Radek added, relaxing back in his seat. Emily nodded and slipped the note into Radek's pocket before turning her attention to Ronon, fidgeting beside her.  
'What troubles you this fine day Ronon?' she asked kindly, resting one hand on her shoulder.  
'This outfit is uncomfortable. I have no idea how Radek or McKay can still be comfortable.' Ronon replied, tugging at the collar quickly.  
'Quickly now, go and get changed but please, keep the respectable look. It suits you.' Emily coaxed gently. Ronon nodded and rose, excusing himself quietly before walking away.  
'What is the matter with Ronon?' Radek asked as the last meals were set on the tables.  
'He has just gone to change quickly, he was most uncomfortable.' Emily replied as Blade approached.  
'Blade, announce that the bride and groom will make their speeches while we wait for Ronon to return, the meal can sit without harm.' Christine added, taking her seat. Blade nodded and walked over to the microphone stand.  
'Just while we are waiting for the groomsman to return, Radek and Emily would like to make their speech. Do not fear; I have it on good assurance that your fine meal will suffer no ill affects from the wait.' Blade announced smoothly, distracting everyone from the food in front of them.

Radek rose to his feet first, smiling again as he looked around the crowd. Blade grabbed a wireless mic from the box behind the platform and handed it to Radek with a wink.  
'Ladies, gentlemen and Martians - This is the happiest day of my life, and what is making it so, is the lovely lady sitting next to me. I am not very good at putting words to my feelings, but I will try. To Rodney, John and Ronon; my deepest gratitude for keeping me organised and making sure I had everything needed to make the day go off smoothly. I would like to toast my bride. Emily, I have never told you this before, but that first time I met you, in that cramped lab, something happened inside my head. It was like a soft voice whispering to me over and over: ‘she’s the one - she’s the one.’ and you were. I’m so glad we found each other. We may have had a rocky start but I know that no matter how hard life gets, I made the right choice. You are the one perfect woman for me. To my darling bride.' his voice seemed to fill the air and hang there as everyone stood and raised their glasses before drinking. 

Emily then stood and took the mic from Radek.  
'A little over two years ago, I was a very different person, as many of you well know. Then came that day that fate tore me from here and sent me hurtling through space and into a totally new adventure. Things may have been a little rough from the start but as I stand here today with this amazing man at my side, I know I couldn't have asked for a better outcome. Many thanks go to Teyla, Katie and Christine for giving me a swift kick when I needed it during the past few days. A million thanks to Braid for watching over our son. Most importantly, I give a huge thank you to all those from Atlantis for taking me in and giving me a home where death is not lurking around every corner. I think that's everyone…oh wait, I almost forgot, here's to my dearest husband.' everyone chuckled as thy raised their glasses again but her speech had the perfect effect, no one noticed Ronon return, clad now in a brand new pair of jeans and a very nice button-up white shirt.  
'Did I miss anything?' he asked as he resumed his seat between Emily and Christine.  
'No Ronon, just the speeches from the bridal couple. Do not worry, Falcon set up several cameras in here, everything is being recorded.' Emily replied before picking up her cutlery and tucking into the meal. Christine and her catering team had out done themselves once again, turning out a delicious Chicken and Prawn Caesar Salad.

~+~+~+~+~

After the entrée plates were cleared away, Blade took to the mic again, totally relaxed.  
'While we wait for the next amazing delicacy from the catering division, let's give a warm hand to Rodney McKay.' he announced as Christine and the rest of her four mouse catering team disappeared into the kitchen out the back. McKay sighed softly and rose, taking the cordless mic.  
'Friends - Welcome to you all. They tell me that marriage is a good thing. I’ve thought about that a lot. Certainly, if it weren’t for marriage, husbands and wives would have to argue with strangers!…but seriously though. When Radek asked me to be his Best Man, I was shocked to say the least, but he’s my friend and we’ll stick together no matter what. Emily and Radek remind me of the story about the princess and the frog! Unfortunately though, no matter how many times she kisses him, he doesn’t turn into a prince. Never mind Emily, keep trying! But honestly, this marriage will have nothing but good ramifications for everyone, and on behalf of all those here from Atlantis, I welcome you to the family Emily. There are so many people who’ve been working behind the scenes on this massive undertaking and I’d just like to mention a few. Thanks and welcome goes to Emily’s Chief Bridesmaid Teyla and her other bridesmaids, Christine and Katie, this day would have surely failed without your love and support, thank you from us all. Thanks also goes to the ushers, Magura, Wheelie, Ripper and Rictor. With out you, this event would not have gone off as well as it has, thank you. Decal, you had a small role to attend to but your presence made the occasion all the more memorable, thanks, oh and you can keep the pillow too. I think that’s about all from me, but before I go, I’d like to propose a toast to the bridesmaids, groomsmen and all the other attendants.' there was more merry laughter from the gathering as the toast was drunk and the waiters vanished from sight again.

This time it was a succulent roast beef with all the trimmings. Every mouthful was a delight to be savoured and enjoyed with great relish. There was total silence but for the scraping of cutlery on fine bone china for a while as everyone thoroughly enjoyed the masterful work of Christine and her team.

Blade handed Ronon the mic as the last plates vanished out the back and he grinned, rising to his feet.  
'Now we all know Radek is a quiet and unassuming sort of guy. Is this correct? … Well, 'absolutely not!' according to some of his long-term friends. That mild-mannered façade we all recognise is apparently a complete smokescreen. Like all mild sea breezes, they can often hide a real hurricane lurking just around the corner; and that is just what we have here with Radek. Many of you might not know this but Radek was known as 'Casanova' during university, and had nicknames like Over-possessive Gorilla to his credit. It's true! This information comes to me from very reliable sources! But now that he has gone from being a single to a married man, Radek feels a little embarrassed about his outrageous 'Party Animal' past. So, he has asked me to do him a little favour - to set the record straight as it were. Without making it to obvious - all this is highly confidential, you realise, so keep it amongst yourselves - Radek has requested that all the ladies - and anyone else - he has ever given his front door or even bedroom key too, could they please now discretely return them without too much fuss - so as not to embarrass Emily. Come on up now, own up Radek but please make it quick.' he said, chuckling softly as every woman in the room rose to her feet and neatly dropped a key into the basket that Ronon had handed Radek. Radek was a slight shade of red that only went deeper as the ladies tossed the keys into the basket. The deepest blush yet came when Rodney flicked his key idly into the basket, grinning slightly. Vala offered Radek a saucy wink as she deposited her key in with the others.  
'Well, it looks like you've got some explaining to do Radek.' Ronon finished, earning another round of laughter.

Blade was still chuckling when he took the mic back.  
'Thanks for that Ronon, oh dear Radek, you could be in a spot of trouble there. Now that we've all had our fun, I'll hand the mic over to Teyla to say a few words.' he added, handing Teyla the spare mic and retreating to a discrete distance.  
'I really don’t know what to say, but here goes, the brain is a wonderful thing. It never stops working from the time you are born until the time you have to make a speech. I may have only known Radek for four years and Emily even less, but I know that my life has been enriched because of them. They’ve shown me a whole new way of looking at things and for that I thank them. But seriously, please allow me to pass these blessings onto you.   
May you have warm words on a cold evening, A full moon on a dark night. May the roof above you never fall in, And the friends gathered below never fall out. May you never be in want, And always have a soft pillow for your heads. May you be 40 years in heaven, Before the devil knows you’re dead. May you be poor in misfortunes, rich in blessings, Slow to make enemies, and quick to make friends. But be you rich or poor, quick or slow, May you know nothing but happiness  
From this day forward. I think that sums it all up pretty well, but just on that note, best wishes fair couple. And I know that everyone’s best wishes are with you from now until eternity.' everyone was silent as she resumed her seat, thinking exactly the same things as she had said.  
'Before the cutting of the cake, I'd like to invite Carter to the mic, having lived with the Atlanteans for a while, I'm sure he can give us a very interesting take on this marriage.' Blade went on, handing the second mic to the white mouse.  
'As George Bernard Shaw once said - Marriage is popular because it combines the maximum of temptation with the maximum of opportunity. Now I’ve had the honour and the pleasure of knowing both these people for a short while and I must say, I’ve never seen a better couple, they idealise what love and romance is, from it‘s most humble beginnings. I’ve travelled extensively and seen a lot in my twenty something years, but I’ve never seen a love as strong as this one. I just know that we’ll be gathering again in fifty years time for their golden wedding anniversary, and hopefully they get further than that too. Emily, let me give you one bit of advice, when it comes to money, don’t argue with Radek over who pays for what, he may not have a lot, but he’ll pay for everything he can. Radek, although you have a duty to Atlantis and Earth, that has been replaced with a more important duty, the duty to your wife and potential…I mean current family. Don’t leave her for huge lengths of time, or you may get an unpleasant surprise when you return. But there is just one little thing before I sit back down, Emily, please place your hand on the table in front of you. Now Radek, put your hand on top of Emily’s. I want everybody in the room to see the last time Radek has the upper hand! Just kidding, but do remember Emily, you are always going to be the most important thing in Radek’s life from now on. May the blessing of Mars and earth be upon you forever.' his voice rang loud and clear through the room and everyone laughed then fell silent as a trolley was wheeled out, Cosmo and Crash holding a large sheet over the cake to hide it from view.  
'I do hope this is to your liking Emily and Radek.' Christine called before the guys whipped away the cover, revealing one of Christine's most amazing works of art.

It was five tiers high, red and white roses cascading down the sides and pooling between the tiers. Several little doorways had been carved into the sides of the topmost tier and inside the doorways stood little marzipan replicas of all the members of the bridal party. On the very top, turned side on so everyone could appreciate the joke, was a marzipan replica of the happy couple, Emily's train still carried by the dogs. Emily and Radek grinned as they stood and walked around the table, stepping down off the platform gracefully.  
'We tried to come up with a way to tie your past with your future and this is what we came up with Emily.' Chaos remarked, offering Emily a long, thin box. Emily opened it carefully and nodded, drawing out her old Marine Corps sword. It had been polished and cleared to perfection and she couldn't help the sigh as she unsheathed the blade and held it lightly in one hand. Radek nodded and lightly wrapped his hand over hers and together they brought the sword down, neatly carving a perfect line in the bottom layer of the cake. Chaos gently removed the blade and wiped it off on a clean cloth before returning it to the box and handing the box to Emily. She smiled warmly as they returned to the table and the two male mice whisked the trolley away to finished cutting the cake.  
'Ronon, I believe you've got more to say.' Blade remarked, holding out the mic again. Ronon nodded as he took it and stood, glancing around the room.  
'Ladies and gentlemen - you were expecting me to say that, weren't you. Seriously though, we’re all here today to wish Radek and Emily all the best on the biggest journey of their lives, the journey of marriage and being together forever. I know from experience that Radek is a great guy and will put anyone else first in his mind, I’m just glad he found someone so beautiful to be that special lady. Oh and Emily darling, just be warned. Radek’s singing voice is really something! It’s heard by people back home. They all left when they heard him practising. Just kidding Radek, we’re all proud of you. But on with the fun. As an only child, I have to admit, that having Radek and Emily as brother and sister in arms, I know I have been truly blessed and I thank you both for that. Radek, I can’t thank you enough for allowing me the honour of being one of your groomsman and I just hope that when the time comes, you’ll be there for me in a similar way. Radek, you just keep your eyes on this lady and everything will be fine, but don’t forget your duties, we still need you too. Welcome to the extended family Emily and may everything go your way. What is true love? Lasting love? It’s the kind of love we see between Radek and Emily. Their love is unselfish, caring and giving, and they have one of those rare love relationships that touches all our hearts - reminding us of what true love should be. Radek and Emily, we toast your love and we wish you joy and happiness in your married life. To Radek and Emily.' a single tear rolled down Emily's cheek as the gathering toasted them again.  
'That was beautiful Ronon, thank you so very much.' she uttered as he returned to his seat and the cake was handed out. Everyone on the bridal table was also handed a small cardboard box. Inside, wrapped in tissue paper and bubble wrap, was their marzipan miniatures, safe from any danger that might befall them. It was a rich, moist, dark fruit cake, filled with all sorts of wondrous things that Emily couldn't even start to place. All she knew is that she was happy and it tasted really good.

~+~+~+~+~

Everyone relaxed for a little while, glutted on rich food and good friendship.  
'Radek, Emily, would you kindly take the floor and lead us in the bridal waltz?' Blade asked as Braidy started the music, smiling softly at Emission, never far from his side.  
'We would be delighted Blade.' Radek replied as they stood and moved onto the dance floor, majestically slipping straight into the bridal waltz. Slowly the rest of the bridal party joined them, sweeping around the floor gracefully. After that, it didn't take too long for the rest of the gathering to make their way onto the dance floor and just relaxing, totally at ease in each other's company.

Emily lost track of how many different partners she had danced with during the night, as she spun and swirled around the floor, a strong arm wrapped around her back. She just went with the flow, moving from partner to partner so no one missed their chance to dance with the bride.  
'Time to toss the bouquet!' Blade called as the music wound down and the group separated, the ladies gathering behind Emily as the men vacated the floor. Emily retrieved her bouquet from the table and neatly unpicked the smaller posy from the front. She didn't want to damage her bouquet, she planned to dry it and store it for the future. She then returned to the dance floor and pitched it over her shoulder, listening to the scramble of feet behind her and then the happy applause as someone caught it. Emily turned back around and grinned as Katie clutched the flowers in her hands, beaming with pride.  
'Does that mean we get a gather toss?' Sheppard asked, chuckling softly. Decal brought over a chair and Emily sat down, relaxing as Radek knelt and very neatly yanked off the garter with his teeth before flicking it over his shoulder. There was a brief scuffle before a cheer went up from the crowd. Emily and Radek both laughed as Ronon held the garter high, not quite sure what that meant.  
'Is this a good thing?' he asked when Emily approached him.  
'Well, according to earth superstition, whoever catches the bouquet and garter will be the next to marry, though not necessarily to each other. It's considered to be very lucky as well.' she explained with a grin as Ronon tucked the garter safely into his pocket.  
'Emily, someone's fallen asleep here.' Braid whispered; walking over to her, Carson cradled gently in his arms.  
'Oh, thanks Braid. I'll take him.' she replied, gently taking the sleeping child and rocking him slowly. Carson didn't even twitch, so deep was his slumber.  
'How are yours doing?' she went on, smiling softly.  
'TJ and Hugh are both fast asleep but Karen's being a little less co-operative, Christine is with her now.' Braid replied, indicating the exit leading out to the open hanger.  
'Thanks Braid, I'll take Carson back out there so we don't wake him. Besides, we've got a busy day tomorrow, gotta head back to Colorado Springs to hop the flight back to Atlantis.' Emily added before slipping from the party, her son cradled gently in her arms.

Christine looked up tiredly as Emily walked over and set the sleeping child back in his crib, tucking him in gently.  
'Sorry to have put so much stress on you lately Christine, I forgot you had three little ones.' Emily offered, sitting down a short distance away and digging her smokes out of her handbag.  
'You know me Em, I thrive on pressure. Now that Tony's here, it's not so bad in the kitchen but some days are worse than others. How was the catering?' Christine replied, rubbing tired eyes.  
'It was amazing as ever Christine. You really outdid yourself this time. Karen not sleeping well?' Emily replied, lighting a smoke and relaxing on one of the crates.  
'She's teething at the moment, so lots of sleepless nights for us.' Christine explained, still rocking the fidgety little girl.  
'Take her into the party and give her to Ronon, he's been great with Carson ever since he was born. If I can't calm him and Radek can't either, Ronon can get him to sleep in seconds.' Emily remarked, inhaling the smoke deep into her lungs.  
'Thanks Emily, I'll do anything to get a decent night of sleep.' Christine replied before rising and returning to the tent.

Ronon walked out a few minutes later, the tiny grey mouseling settled in his arms.  
'Thanks Emily, I was starting to get bored in there, everyone's talking about things here on earth.' he added, settling beside her.  
'Don't sit near me Ronon; I'm trying to enjoy a smoke here.' Emily reminded him gently, watching the little girl for a second.  
'Oh, sorry about that.' he added before rising and moving over to sit where Christine had been moments earlier, surrounded by the kids.  
'It's fine Ronon, I just didn't want the little angel to get sick. Hey, I know it's a lot to ask but do you think you could take Carson back with you guys. Radek and I haven't had a single day to ourselves since he was born.' Emily suggested, smiling tiredly.  
'Sure, we can manage that. I'm sure that everyone will pitch in and lend me a hand with the care of young Carson.' Ronon replied, setting Karen into her crib.  
'Thanks Ronon. Say, how come you're so good with kids? She asked, butting out her smoke and dropping the butt into the little bin beside the crate.  
'I wasn't raised by a normal family, so I had to learn from an early age how to care for those younger than me. My parents were both taken in a culling but I was safe at the home of a family friend while my parents worked. I was put into an orphanage the very next day and that's where I stayed until I turned sixteen and joined the army. The people who ran the orphanage were kept busy with all the kids so we older ones helped out by caring for the youngest ones. I learned what soothes most kids and locked those little bits of info away for a rainy day, much like this.' Ronon explained, indicating the sleeping girl.  
'Wow, that's quite a story Ronon, I'm impressed. I never knew that you had been through so much pain in your life. Now I know why Carson seems to like you and I'm glad he does, makes the whole parenting thing much easier.' Emily replied, eyes wide in wonder and awe.  
'Ah, there you are Emily. Come now, it is late and we have a very big day ahead of us.' Radek added, walking over to them.  
'Yeah, you're right. Oh, Ronon the wonder has agreed to take Carson for the three weeks that we're on the Daedalus, so we're going to have ourselves some real nice quality time with no distractions. I'll just go and say my goodbyes.' Emily agreed, rising with a slight yawn. Radek smiled softly as she walked away before turning his attention back to Ronon.  
'You should also head to bed if you are going to spend the next three weeks with Carson.' he remarked before turning and walking away. Ronon chuckled softly as he picked Karen up again and rocked her slowly, pre-empting her next crying bout. 

Inside, Emily made her way around the group, saying a few goodbyes. She would do most of that tomorrow before heading for the plane.  
'I'll pack your vase in tissue paper and bubble wrap before you go, but don't forget the presents we brought you.' Braidy uttered; the vase and rose clutched in his hands gently.  
'You guys didn't need to get us anything but thanks anyway. Give these to Falcon; he'll know what to do.' Emily replied, kissing his cheek lightly, handing him three car keys and taking her leave.

~+~+~+~+~

While the humans slept, Blade and his guys very carefully gathered up the presents and carried them up to the three SUVs, packing everything carefully in the back. The marzipan models were all tagged with the owner's names and packed in a second box with more bubble wrap. This box was then sat on the front passenger seat of one of the cars, ready for a very gentle transfer. The vase was treated with just as much care and Christine even dehydrated the first white rose and packed it in along side the vase, safe from harm.  
'Our little girl's growing up.' Falcon commented as he neatly set a small box on the floor in front of Carson's baby seat. Inside were a few things for him to enjoy, each one made by hand.   
'Yeah, I really think that Radek is going to be a good match for her.' Decal replied, slipping Emily's Marine Corps sword box into place.  
'This is the last box guys.' Braidy called, handing Falcon a gaily wrapped box. Falcon took it gently and slid it into place before closing the doors and locking up again.

~+~+~+~+~

Emily woke bright and early the next morning, Radek's arm slung around her waist. She looked over at the bassinet and frowned before nudging Radek a few times.  
'Milácku, where's Carson?' she asked, sitting up and looking around.  
'He's right here.' Ronon replied; standing in the doorway, Carson cradled in his arms.  
'Ronon wanted to start right away so I let him sleep on the couch.' Radek added, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.  
'Ah, thanks Ronon. Has breakfast been delivered yet?' Emily queried, smiling softly.  
'No, not yet…hang on, who's that.' Ronon replied, turning as someone knocked on the door.  
'Room service.' Braidy called, opening the door and wheeling in a nice little trolley.  
'Ah, right on time Braidy. We'll have breakfast in bed I think.' Emily called, sitting up and relaxing against the soft pillows. Braidy smiled as he walked in and handed over the trays.  
'Will there be anything else this morning Ma'am?' he asked, lifting the lids.  
'Have you eaten yet Ronon?' Emily called, looking up from her meal.  
'No, not yet, I was just going to feed and change Carson before heading to the mess hall.' Ronon replied from the kitchen.  
'Are you sure? Christine can send you something.' Emily went on, sipping at her coffee.  
'Yeah, I'll eat with the others. Carson seems to enjoy spending time with the Martians.' Ronon returned as he walked in, Carson babbling away merrily.  
'Okay, we'll catch up with you after breakfast. That will be all Braidy.' Emily agreed, turning her attention to the white mouse hovering a short distance away.  
'Of course Ma'am.' Braidy replied before walking away, leaving as quietly as he had entered, Ronon and Carson leaving with him.  
'The Martians have a lot of respect for you, do they not?' Radek asked, looking up from his breakfast. Once again, the catering staff had preformed admirably, presenting the newlyweds with a full cooked breakfast, coffee and orange juice.  
'Like you wouldn't believe Radek. After all, I saved their lives despite my initial fears and we've been working together for many years. I don't see Daniel and his team as anything other than tormented and despised mice so I treat them with the same respect I treat Blade and his unit. I see them as one group, all with a common goal.' Emily replied with a grin before picking up a piece of bacon and chewing thoughtfully.

~+~+~+~+~

Everyone turned to look as Emily and Radek entered the "grand hall". Everything from last night had been cleared away and new cloths hung from the walls and ceiling. This time the room was dressed in pale blues and greens, softening the harsh concrete walls and adding that elegant touch that Emily had never dreamed of having in her life.  
'Before we go, I think it would be nice to have a few group photos taken so all may remember this day. Dr Jackson, I'll ask you to take the first ones. Blade, Daniel, organise your units separately, we'll have one all together afterwards. Relax Radek, this will be perfect.' Emily called, taking Carson from Ronon gently as everyone organised themselves, the two Martian units taking a few steps apart and gathering together. Emily took Radek's hand and together the group slipped into the larger group, gathering around Decal and the other shorter mice in the front row. 

Everything moved seamlessly, each group moving into place around the happy family without any problems. The Hunters broke down into their individual sections; catering, mechanics, security and so on before Advance Base 12 took their places around the family. They were a much smaller group so it wasn't necessary for them to break down any further. Then came one with the command staff and finally one big group shot, Romus and Remus included. 

Braidy took over from Daniel after the group shot and took some of Emily with the humans, laughing at the antics of some of the guys. He had been busy snapping photos during the ceremony and reception so he had it down to a fine art now and every shot was a piece of perfection. A happy moment caught forever.

With the last of the photos done, Falcon and Braidy brought over two boxes and smiled.  
'This box contains all the videos taken last night, already downloaded onto a brand new laptop.' Falcon started, handing Radek the first box.  
'This one has a second laptop, filled with all the photos taken last night and today's camera chips too. Falcon and I went over the video footage and picked out the best shots of important moments we could and added them to the collections as well.' Braidy finished, handing over the second box.  
'Thank you both so very much. This could never have been such a success without you all here.' Emily replied, handing Carson back to Ronon and hugging the two mice tightly.  
'Emily, do you have a moment?' Bandit asked from the shadows off to the side. Romus and Remus were on high alert in moments, taking their places beside Braidy.  
'Of course Bandit, as long as you aren't going to cause trouble.' she replied, walking over to him.  
'No Ma'am, of course not. Falcon made it very clear that I would be in serious trouble if I messed up your wedding. He threatened to ship me off into the desert somewhere without my bike and leave me there to survive on my own.' Bandit confessed, holding out a box to Emily.  
'Very inventive threat but I'm just glad it worked. What is this Bandit?' Emily asked, taking the box carefully.  
'Torque and I made this to commemorate this great and joyous occasion. We used a piece of internal walling from the ship.' Bandit explained, smiling softly as Emily opened the box and lifted out a beautifully decorated piece of metal. The edges had been neatly carved into a series of waves and inside, surrounded by an engraved wreath of roses, were their names and the date.  
'Oh Bandit, it really in beautiful, thank you both so very much. Come and join the final celebrations before we leave?' Emily offered, returning the plate to the box and smiling encouragingly.  
'No, it's quite alright Ma'am, we'll stay here where we can't cause any trouble. I'm glad you like your present and congratulations.' Bandit replied as he hugged Emily tight before stepping back and vanishing into the shadows again. Emily sighed and picked up the box before returning to the group.  
'What did he want?' Braidy asked guardedly.  
'He wanted to give me this.' Emily replied, opening the box again. Braidy's eyes went wide and he smiled.  
'Well, I'll be. Who would have thought that he could have made something so beautiful?' Falcon added, glancing over to where Bandit had disappeared.  
'The pair of them worked on it together. Oh, expect a Christmas bonus too Falcon, that's the most amazing transformation I have ever seen.' Emily replied, returning the item to the box.  
'Come now Emily, you're going to miss your honeymoon flight if we don't hurry.' Teyla called quickly.  
'Of course, thank you Teyla. Stay out of trouble everyone and be good. I'll be back again some day and we can catch up on old times in a more relaxed setting.' Emily replied; smiling warmly as Crimson led the humans from the hanger, whistling softly to himself.

~+~+~+~+~

Emily should have expected something like this; the gunners, heavy gunners and commandos were already lined up beside the main car as the group entered the warehouse.  
'Company, attention!' Tobias snapped, catching the signal from Crimson. The twelve other mice snapped to attention and Bonfire reached over to open the rear passenger door. Emily blushed slightly as she and Radek walked between the two lines and climbed in. Radek climbed up first and slid over as Emily, leaning on Ghost's arm, joined him, relaxing back into the plush seats. Ronon came up next and handed Carson over before retreating.  
'We'll be thinking of you always Emily. You too Radek and of course, little Carson.' Bonfire added before closing the door.  
'Let's go everyone; the happy couple have a fight to catch.' Ronon called and the rest of the group moved forward, taking their places in the other two SUVs.  
'Have a safe flight Dr and Mrs Zelenka!' Killer called as the three black cars pulled out and vanished from sight.

~+~+~+~+~

Later that afternoon, the wedding party gathered in the SGC embarkation room. Ronon had everything he would need to keep Carson happy during their day on the Midway station and had received his last instructions. All the gifts had been neatly and carefully crated up into proper containers and beamed up to the Daedalus, except for Emily's sword, the vase and rose and the marzipan figures. These were in a small carry bag at Radek's feet while Emily had the sword in a longer bag, hanging over her shoulder.  
'You be good for Uncle Ronon now little one. Mummy and daddy will be home soon.' Emily uttered, cuddling Carson close for a few moments longer before handing him over to Radek.  
'Be brave my son, we love you very much. There's a good boy.' Radek added, smiling softly as he passed Carson over to Ronon.  
'Don't worry; I'll take good care of him.' Ronon replied, smiling down at the little child, looking up at him with bright blue eyes.  
'Close your eyes little brother, do not be afraid. Close your eyes and relax, you are safe here in my arms. Everything's alright, everything's fine, close your eyes and sleep.' he whispered, rocking the child slowly. Emily and Radek both watched in amazement as Carson drifted off to sleep.  
'Dial the gate.' Landry ordered before turning back to Radek and Emily.  
'Enjoy your honeymoon and relax, everything has already been taken care of.' he added, shaking their hands quickly. Radek stooped and picked up the bag, smiling warmly.  
'Thank you General, for everything. Radek, shall we?' Emily asked, taking his arm.  
'Of course darling, once we have seen our child safely off.' Radek replied, smiling softly as the gate initialised and the group headed up the ramp.  
'We're counting on you Ronon.' Emily called before he stepped through and vanished from sight.  
'Colonel Caldwell, we are ready.' Radek announced, tapping his headset quickly. Emily barely had time to think before they were whisked away.

~+~+~+~+~

She certainly didn't expect the joyous welcome they received when they were deposited on the bridge.  
'Welcome aboard, Dr and Mrs Zelenka. If you will follow me, I'll take you to your suite.' Colonel Caldwell greeted, rising to his feet.  
'Thank you Colonel; that would be wonderful.' Emily replied, already feeling at home on the great ship as the pilot took them out of orbit and away from the planet.

They were led through the ship and down several narrow corridors before stopping outside a door just like every other one they had passed.  
'Welcome to the honeymoon suite. If you need anything do not hesitate to call. Lunch will be sent to your suite in about half an hour.' Caldwell added, opening the door. 

Emily looked around in wonder, eyes wide as she took in the room. An elegant dining table sat under the window, two high-backed timber chairs flanking it. Around a little further was a second table, this one laden with beautiful flowers and more gaily wrapped gifts. An ice bucket sat beside the dining table, two champagne flutes hanging from the side of the stand. Radek moved forward to pour the bubbly as Emily went on exploring. The second room had a big soft king sized canopy bed, sheer fabric cascading around the sides. A mint sat on each pillow, the deep green looking majestic against the crisp white sheets. A third doorway led through into the bathroom, complete with a spa big enough for them to enjoy together.   
'Here's to our new life together.' Radek toasted, handing Emily one of the flutes. She smiled warmly as they clinked glasses and drank, looking forward to a life together.

They were content just to relax together until Hermiod's voice disturbed them.  
'Room service, please clear the table.' Emily and Radek swapped a look before grabbing their champagne flutes and the chess set, setting the game on the floor as a stunning meal appeared on the table, complete with flickering candles.  
'Thank you Hermiod, we will contact you when we're finished.' Radek replied before they tucked in, savouring the moist and tender roast chicken and trimmings with great relish.

~+~+~+~+~

On the Midway station, Ronon idly played with Carson, smiling as Carson babbled merrily away, watching the mobile that Ronon held for him. This one had faces hanging from it and just on a whim, Ronon had written a shorthand name beneath the pictures. He wasn't expecting much but it couldn't hurt to try.  
'Dada.' Carson managed, smiling softly in that adorable way only babies can.  
'Carson, you talked. Who's a clever boy?' Ronon praised, tickling the child's tummy. Carson giggled and squirmed, lapping up the attention.  
'How are things going on baby duty?' Sheppard asked, leaning in the doorway.  
'Carson just said his first word. Clear as a bell, I heard him say dada.' Ronon replied, looking up quickly.  
'That's great; Radek is going to be so proud to hear that Carson finally said his first word. Hey, you coming for lunch?' Sheppard asked, crouching down to tickle Carson's tummy quickly.  
'Yeah, just give me a moment to grab Carson's lunch and I'll be right with you.' Ronon replied; rising and deftly picking up the child before gathering together the supplies he would need.  
'Ohh, mashed pumpkin for lunch. Aren't you a lucky boy?' Ronon uttered as they headed down to the cafeteria.

No one knew what to say as Ronon expertly balanced his own meal and the bouncing child over to one of the tables and sat down, Carson on one knee.  
'Want some help Ronon?' Teyla asked softly, sitting down opposite him.  
'No thanks Teyla, I can do this.' Ronon replied, opening the little container of baby food and propping Carson up against his chest. Teyla watched on in amazement as Ronon very neatly fed Carson and himself at the same time, coaxing Carson occasionally when he decided to play up a little. It was quite amazing to see Ronon so focused on the child, even Kavanagh, who was working on Midway at that time, couldn't resist having a dig at him.  
'So much for the tough guy act. I always knew you were full of it.' Kavanagh teased, sitting at the next table over.  
'Just because I'm baby sitting doesn't mean I can't come over there and beat the crap out of you. Teyla is more than capable of looking after Carson for a while.' Ronon warned; eyes narrow as he glared at Kavanagh. The timid scientist went pale and returned his attention to his meal, wishing desperately his hands would stop shaking.  
'Ronon, would you really do such a thing?' Teyla asked in shock as Ronon calmly went back to feeding Carson.  
'Yeah, if I felt it was necessary, I would do just that. Carson can't mimic what he doesn't see.' Ronon replied with a smile as Carson finished. Without hesitation, Ronon set Carson against his shoulder, rubbing his back softly.  
'Hey, don't point him at us. We're still eating.' McKay snapped, watching Ronon carefully. The Satedan just sighed and rose, slinging Carson's bag over his shoulder before walking out.

~+~+~+~+~

Emily sighed as she sunk into the hot, bubbling water, sinking deep into it.  
'This is the life.' she added, relaxing completely.  
'Most definitely. Nothing to worry about and no-one demanding our attention for three weeks. This is most agreeable.' Radek replied, leaning back against the side of the tub and enjoying the gentle pulsing against his lower back.  
'Once we're finished here, we should probably make a start on opening the presents from the Daedalus crew. That way we can thank them in person before we disembark.' Emily added, eyes drooping closed.  
'Yes, of course. That sounds like a wonderful idea. I do believe that some of those gifts are also a late baby shower.' Radek remarked, totally blissed out.  
'You may be right there. I'll have to contact Caldwell about getting a crate to put them in once we've opened them.' Emily muttered, lulled by the warm water.  
'Later milácku. For now, we can relax and think of nothing.' Radek added, sinking deeper into the water. Emily just smiled, way past caring about anything now.

They finally emerged from the tub a good hour later and dried off before Emily pulled something out of her travelling bag.  
'I picked these up while we were on earth, I hope you like it.' she explained, tossing him one of the two neatly wrapped bundles. Radek smiled softly as he gently unwrapped the paper and lifted out the gift. A dressing gown made of blue satin, perfectly matching his eyes. Embroidered down the back was a golden dragon with two smaller ones running down the front.  
'It is beautiful Emily, just like you. I also purchased something while we were on earth.' he added, passing her a delicately wrapped item, much smaller than the first bundles. Emily slipped into her matching gown and sat, tenderly pulling away the paper to reveal a necklace box. Opening it slowly, Emily's jaw dropped as she took in the silver choker, dozens of pearls hanging from the main chain. Right in the middle was a longer chain and from it hung two interlocked hearts.  
'Milácku, it is beautiful, I will cherish it forever.' she uttered as she clipped the necklace into place.  
'It suits you, more than I ever realised it would.' he agreed, relaxing back against the bed post.  
'Did you get yourself something to match?' she asked, fingers running over the pearls.  
'Nothing quite as exquisite or obvious, but yes. For the same price, I got these.' Radek replied, laying out three smaller boxes. Inside was a pair of cufflinks, a tie pin and a ring. All three were in silver and mother-of-pearl and shone in the harsh lights, the light playing across the surface.  
'They are beautiful Radek and will serve you well in days to come. Put your gown on and I'll see about getting a crate to put the other gifts in.' Emily agreed before rising and securing her gown.  
'Colonel Caldwell, come in.' she radioed, relaxing in the doorjamb.  
'What can I do for you Mrs Zelenka?' he asked, from wherever he was.  
'We are in need of something to pack the gifts from our room in.' she replied, smiling as Radek slipped his arms around her waist.  
'Of course, I'll have someone deliver you another Atlantis delivery crate.' Caldwell agreed before cutting the connection. Emily nodded as they started gathering up the presents and sorting through them, setting the ones for Carson off to one side.

They had just finished that when Hermiod beamed the empty crate into the room.  
'Thank you Hermiod.' Radek called before they settled down to open the presents.  
'This one is from Lindsay Novak.' Emily started, typing the name into an open spreadsheet on one of her new laptops while Radek opened it up, careful not to damage the paper too much. He revealed a beautiful pair of coffee mugs, a matching his and hers set. Emily smiled as she added the gift description next to the name before picking up the next one.  
'Calvin Kavanagh.' she continued, one eye on the computer as Radek unwrapped a coffee maker. Emily snuffed a laugh, wondering just how many of those they could expect, after all, the Hunters all knew that she was a coffee nut.  
'What is so funny dearest?' Radek asked, setting the coffee maker on the floor.  
'I expect we will get at least two coffee makers. The Martians all know how bad I can be before I get my first coffee hit of the morning.' Emily replied, still grinning.


	14. Three Weeks Later

Emily and Radek were just relaxing in bed when Colonel Caldwell contacted them.  
'We will be arriving at Atlantis in one hour.' it was a simple reminder, exactly as Emily had requested. They rose and pulled two plastic bags from their wardrobes, laying them on the bed before heading for the showers.

Emily emerged first and carefully pulled her black tresses up into an intricate, swirling knot high on the back of her head. She pulled two thick locks forward, framing her face and ran the comb through them quickly, moving aside as Radek stepped out of the shower.  
'Just make sure you shave.' she called before leaving the bathroom and walking over to the bed.  
'Yes dear.' he replied with a sigh. She chuckled softly as she lay out their clothes, and dressed quickly; slipping into a magnificent emerald green evening gown that was low cut in the back but not low cut enough to reveal her tattoo. She had managed to find time during their stay on earth to have the ones on her arms removed and replaced with something much more elegant, a simple circle of interlocked hearts around each wrist. She very gently slipped her new necklace around her throat and secured it, settling the hearts in place with gentle hands. Part of her regretted the muscle definition she had built over the years but she ignored that problem as she slipped a pair of diamond earrings on; absolutely adoring the way they caught the light. These were followed by a matching tiara, settled with delicate hands into the mass of black tresses already piled there. The earrings and tiara had been a gift from Christine, matched perfectly to the three diamond shirt studs and simple silver and diamond chain.

Radek appeared a few moments later and smiled softly as he helped Emily finish zipping up her dress before he changed into his brand new suit, a gift from Blade. This was not the one he had worn at the wedding, but one altered to fit perfectly, accentuating all his good points and masking the bad. Black pants cut to make him look taller, a crisp white shirt complete with the diamond studs, cummerbund, bowtie and jacket. Emily couldn't help but stare as she took him in in all his finery.  
'Amazing milácku, simply wonderful. Come here; let me slip this into place.' Emily coaxed, holding out the fine chain. Radek nodded as he walked around the bed and stood before her. He watched closely as Emily neatly slipped the chain into place around his head, centring the largest of the tiny diamonds in the middle of his forehead before securing it and flicking his hair out to cover the last of the chain.  
'It adds just that perfect highland and sparkle. I can't steal the show completely.' she added as Radek adjusted his bowtie, slightly nervous.  
'We have entered orbit above Atlantis. Are you ready?' Caldwell's voice interrupted Emily's thoughts.  
'Just about Colonel. Everything is packed up and ready to beam down, we've been through the rooms twice to ensure that nothing was missed and are almost finished preparing for the departure.' Emily replied as she pulled on her shoes; a stunning pair of emerald green shoes with little diamantes along the straps.  
'Understood, we will beam your luggage straight to your room.' Caldwell agreed and the connection was cut again.  
'Almost ready milácku?' Radek asked, lacing up his dress shoes.  
'Ready and waiting.' she replied with a grin as their bags were beamed out of their quarters. Radek nodded and stood, taking Emily's arm and escorting her from the room.

Everyone they passed paused to admire them both in all their finery.  
'What a beautiful couple.' Novak commented as the couple passed her.  
'No kidding Zelenka sure scored there.' Jameson agreed before getting back to work. Emily and Radek smiled serenely as they walked, both excited and anxious to see their son again.

Caldwell was already standing when they strode in.  
'You both look amazing, Colonel Carter is expecting you.' he added, shaking their hands again.  
'Thank you Colonel, this has been a wonderful honeymoon but now we must return to work. Thank you for everything you have done for us.' Emily replied, admiring the view from the forward viewport.  
'You are most welcome Ma'am. Thank you for flying on the Daedalus. Are you ready to disembark?' Caldwell added, smiling warmly.  
'Yes, we have missed our son dearly.' Radek replied, glancing out the viewport.  
'Very well. Go ahead Hermiod, they are ready.' Caldwell agreed and the couple were whisked away.

~+~+~+~+~

There was silence as Emily and Radek were deposited in the Gateroom, everyone too busy taking in the stunning couple.  
'Welcome back Dr and Mrs Zelenka. You look wonderful.' Carter greeted, striding forward.  
'Thank you Sam, for your kind words and such a marvellous honeymoon.' Emily replied, embracing the shorter woman warmly.  
'Radek, Emily, there's someone here to see you.' Ronon called, walking over. He paused a few steps away and set Carson on the floor, smiling softly.  
'Dada!' Carson added before walking unsteadily over to them, only to be swept up into his mother's warm embrace.  
'Walking and talking, aren't you a special little boy.' she praised, kissing his forehead softly. Ronon beamed with pride as he waited patiently for Emily and Radek to say their hellos to their precious child.  
'My, how you've grown. Uncle Ronon has clearly been taking very good care of you.' Radek added; taking Carson gently as Emily turned to Ronon.  
'I am in awe of your skills Ronon. When last I held my son he was babbling and crawling and now, after just three short weeks, he walks and talks. You are a wonder.' she added, hugging Ronon close and kissing his cheek.  
'What can I say, it's a gift.' Ronon replied, feeling a little shy all of a sudden.  
'Will you honour us with a second bridal waltz?' Carter asked, glancing up at Chuck, leaning on the gangway.  
'We would be delighted.' Radek replied; handing Carson over to Ronon and drawing Emily close. Chuck smiled as he started the CD player beside him, entranced as the happy couple spun and whirled around the Gateroom floor.

As the music went on, a few couples joined Radek and Emily, lost in the moment. Sheppard guided Carter in, McKay took Katie and Chuck managed to coax Teyla onto the dance floor. It was one of those magic moments that could only come from true friends being totally comfortable in the presence on each other.

~+~+~+~+~

The happy couple barely had any time to settle in before the party that night in the great hall. Neither of them had any qualms about Ronon watching over their son, as long as he promised to stay in sight and relax with the rest of the population. Ronon had no arguments with that and merrily wandered down to the party in his new jeans and nice white shirt, pushing the baby carriage. He had become quite attached to the young child, but then, so had most of the Atlantis personnel.

Radek produced more of the wedding cake and it was handed around, letting people get into the spirit of the party right from the start. One table had been set aside for any gifts and they were amazed by the pile that started to grow on and around it. Everyone seemed to have come up with something for them, regardless of the lack of notice. Their kindness really touched Emily and she made sure to dance with as many different people as possible, picking her partners from among the Daedalus crew as well. Radek followed her example and danced the night away with as many different women as possible but he always found time to return to Emily for a few moments between dances. 

Radek sat down after a while, and Emily took Ronon out onto the dance floor, smiling as he showed his skills went beyond soldiering and child care.  
'You are a man of many talents.' she remarked as they spun.  
'Not all of them good either.' Ronon replied cryptically before passing Emily neatly off to Caldwell.

~+~+~+~+~

A wonderful time was had by all as they danced and laughed the night away. The booze flowed freely and many toasts were drunk with the finest champagne. Gradually, well after midnight, the crowd started to disperse as happy people returned to their beds to sleep.

Emily carried Carson back to their room and set him gently in his crib before unpacking a single box from her suitcase and setting out the precious bundles. Radek also dug out a small box and filled the vase with water before slipping in a single long stemmed white rose.


End file.
